Rollo bollo en la acampada!
by sharinghan kakashi
Summary: [sasusaku]Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, los estudiantes más populares de Konoha F.C., se odian a muerte. Pero, que pasaría en una acampada, donde sus sentimientos estan a flor de piel? [FIC COMPLETO] Dejad reviews!
1. Capitulo 1: Los que se pelean se desean

.:.-.:.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.:.-.:.

CAPITULO 1: LOS QUE SE PELEAN SE DESEAN

(Y LOS QUE NO SE MORREAN)

Konichi-wa, amantes de Naruto!

He aqui mi primer fic de sasusaku, asi que espero que os guste. Para orientaros, os dare alguna información.

Blablablabla: narrador omnisciente, dios sabelotodo, osea, yo

(Blablablabla): mis comentarios

_Blablablabla_: lo que piensan los personajes

**Blablablabla**: inner de sakura

-Blablablabla-: lo que dicen los personajes

Ambientacion y personajes:

Esto ocurre en una escuela normal y corriente de japon (no tiene nada que ver con ninjas). Sasuke tiene 13 años y es el chico mas popular del colegio y le persiguen todas las tias (tiene un club de fans)y ademas de guapo, saca buenas notas.

Sakura, tambien treceañera (viva la pubertad), es la chica mas lista Y guapa del colegio, ademas de estar como un tren.

Lo que pasa es que se odian a muerte (aparentemente), son dos rivales y no tienen nada en comun. (aparte de querer matar a Kakashi, por supuesto)Lo que mas les indigna es que se sientan juntos en clase por preferencia de Kakashi, que siempre la toma con ellos. (uuuuu, asi comenzaron muchas parejas….bueno, sigamos)

ADVERTENCIA: Si algo de lo que escribo no concuerda con el comic, lo siento, pero el doujinshi Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y ESTE fic es MI fic, no VUESTRO fic , y yo hago con MI fic lo que ME da la gana.

Bueno, sin mas retenciones, comencemos:

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VIERNES, ULTIMA HORA, COLEGIO KONOHA F.C.:

DING DONG DANG

-Ey, alumnos, acordaos de que el lunes de la semana que viene nos vamos de acampada!-dijo Kakashi, cogiendo su "porqueia" y dirigiendose hacia la puerta.

-QUEEEEEEE!Y NOS LO DICES AHORA, QUE ES VIERNES!-dijeron todos al unisono.

-Upps, lo siento, creo que se me olvido. Mi mente se perdio en mi mundo de fantasias…-(Kakashi, eres mi idolo!)

-EN TU MUNDO DE PORQUERIAS HENTAI, QUERRAS DECIR!- dijo Sasuke

-No, niños, esto no es porqueria. Esto es el paraíso de cualquier hombre adulto y soñador. Cuando seais mayores lo entendereis.

-Querras decir que eso es el paraíso para cualquier hombre viejo y soltero, que seguira siendo soltero porque hace el imbecil llevando una bandana tapandole el ojo izquierdo.-dijo Sasuke.

-OYE, NIÑO PRODIGIO, SI NO TE GUSTA NI MI PELO NI MI OJO TAPADO TE JODES Y BAILAS!-dijo Kakashi en tono cabreado-ALA, COMO CASTIGO TENDRAS QUE DARLE UN BESO A SAKURA!

-Como no has especificado…-dijo el Uchia, cogiendo el dedo de una Sakura roja y sorprendida,besandolo.

-MALDITO CRIO SINVERGÜENZA!SI TUS PADRES NO FUERAN LOS MAS RICOS DE TODO JAPON, TE DESNUDARIA EN PUBLICO, TE CASTRARIA Y TE METERIA EN LA BAÑERA DE SAKURA CON ELLA DENTRO!-dijo el profe pervertido.

-TU, PERVERTIDO, NO ME METAS A MI EN ESTO!-respondio Sakura a la amenaza.

-Ah, si? Y que me haras sino?-pregunto Kakashi en tono burlon.

-Esto!-dijo Sakura, sacando el comic mas preciado de su profesor-Lo cortare en pedazos si no nos dices el lugar, fecha, hora y material de la acampada.

Vale, traquila ….Sakura, baja las tijeras y se una niña buena, que yo te lo contare todo.-dijo Kakashi-La acampada sera en un lago y sera por parejas que os tendreis que hacer vosotros.Nos encontraremos en la entrada del colegio a las nueve y media y saldremos a las diez. Estaremos fuera una semama y os teneis que llevar lo de siempre-siguio

Kakashi, mirando cautelosamente a una Sakura insatisfecha-bueno, eso es todo.

-Vaaaaaale-dijo Sakura,devolviéndole el comic-ahora esta todo mucho mas claro.

-Ahh, se me olvidaba. La acampada cuesta 7.50.-dijo Kakashi, apresurandose a salir.

_jeje, asi tengo dinero para comprarme mas ediciones de "icha icha paradaisu". Veamos, 7.50 vale cada comic i cada alumno me paga 7.50. Si son 25 alumnos, cuantos comics me comprare?...(esta intentando calcularlo)...bueno, no importa. Lo que si importa es que volvere a leer eso…y esto…y lo otro…_(la mitad de las cosas que piensa Kakashi seran censuradas porque es contenido para personas adultas, es decir, mayores de 18 años XD)

-Un momento…7.50…7.50…MALDITO EMBUSTERO! SOLO QUIERE COMPRARSE MAS PORQUERIAS!-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno chicos, sayounara!-dijo el profe, saliendo lo mas rapido que podia por la puerta.-ahh, si quereis saber mas información, entrad en www.acampada-el-lunes-a-las-nueve-solo-para-parejas.kakashi.sh. Yo me tengo que ir porque mi vecina acaba de llamarme para decir que se iba a suicidar.

-KAKASHI!NO PENSAMOS PAGARTE DINERO PARA QUE TE COMPRES COMICS DE PERVERTIDOS!-dijo Sakura.

-Ya te dije que no eran comics de pervertidos, era el paraíso!-dijo el

-ESPERA, MENTIROSO COMPULSIVO!-dijo, Susuke, aunque ya era demasiado tarde.

La clase estaba recogiendo y preparandose para irse a casa después de un dia duro de trabajo.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

_Maldito pervertido, encima nos saca dinero para comprarse mas doujinshis de jiraya._

Cogio sus libros y los metio en la mochila. Se paro a mirar a la clase. Nadie parecia feliz después del comentario de Kakashi. Incluso Naruto, que por primera vez en su vida habia aprobado un examen de lengua,tenia la moral por los suelos.

_Genial, ahora tengo que buscar pareja para lo de la acampada. Suerte que Kakashi no dijo que fueran chico-chica, que sino me suicido…_

-Hola chicos, se me olvidaba una cosa importantisima!

_Un momento, si Kakashi ha vuelto. Que querra ahora?_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA

_Puaj, ese mentiroso pervertido. El lunes lo mato y bailo sobre su tumba!_

**Venga, Sakura, tampoco esta tan mal. Asi no tienes tantos deberes…**

_Bueno, en eso tienes razon, pero, a quien le gustaria ir conmigo? Ademas, como no me de prisa tendre que dormir con un chico. Urg, que asco! _

-Hola, chicos, se me olvidaba una cosa importantisima!

_Anda, ahí esta Kakashi. Ahora lo mato!_

-Hola chicos, se me olvidaba una cosa importantisima!(que extraño…..) No os preocupeis por eso de hacer parejas, que ya hare yo parejas chico-chica.

-QUEEEEEEEE!-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unisono

_Seguro que este tio lo hace para joderme! _Piensa Sasuke

_Seguro que este tio lo hace para joderme! _Piensa Sakura

Sasuke mira a Sakura.

_Dios mio de mi vida, que no me toque con esta pelirrosa friki, por favor. Te lo ruego, dios mio, por lo que mas quieras. Me humillare en publico, mentire y dire que soy gay y que quiero a naruto, ME CASTRARE, pero no quiero ir con ELLA!_

Sakura mira a Sasuke.

_Padre nuestro, que estas por los suelos, que no me toque ir con el Uchiha este. Porfavor, mentire y dire que me he enamorado de Kakashi, me desnudare en publico, ME PROSTITUIRE, pero no quiero ir con EL._

Después de cinco minutos se cortaron las pregarias, ya que aparecio Naruto todo contento

-Ey, ya tengo pareja!YUJUUU. Ire con Hinata!. Yeah, si!

-Naruto, que no te enteras-dijo Sakura, pegandole una colleja- Que las parejas las hace Kakashi!

-Bueno, da igual, lo importante es que hoy es mi dia de suerte: apruebo un examen de lengua, el perro de la esquina de mi casa no me ha mordido, no me he meado en la cama y…uy, esto ultimo lo he dicho en voz alta? Bueeeeeeeno, me tengo que ir.-y se fue corriendo, rezando, para que nadie mas haya oido eso de "mearse en la cama".

-Ese perdedor nunca aprendera- dijo el Uchiha.

-Uy, mira quien habla, el rey de los perdedores!- dijo Sakura, con tono sarcastico.

-Hombre, pero si es mi "amiga", la prostituta de la clase, que se va a la cama con el pimer chico que encuentra.-

-Oye, que todavia conservo mi virginidad!-

-Pues claro, tus "amigos" habran usado preservativos, no te digo…-

-UUUUU, acaso estas celosos porque…-no pudo continuar porque aparecio Ino de Dios sabe donde.

-Sakura, nunca me habria imaginado esto de ti: tu flirteando con Sasuke. UUUUUUUUUU, aquí hay tomate!-dijo Ino, la reportera de la revista de cotilleos del colegio (como se nota.)

-INO, CALLATE, NO ES ASUNTO TUYO!-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura al unisono.

-Asi que flirteando con el, eh? Ya veras cuando se entere el director de la revista….Bueno, ya que estamos, haceos un pico, asi os hago una foto y os ponemos en la portada.

-No te atreveras, Ino- dijo Sakura

-Ah, si. Y si lo hago, que me haras?

-Emmm, pues…veras…..estooooo…

-Le dira a todo el mundo lo que yo se- dijo el Uchiha

-Ah si? Y que es lo que tu sabes?

-Pues lo que haceis Shikamaru y tu en la enfermeria en los recreos de media hora. El me lo conto todo…-Ino se puso mas roja que un tomate-Y no querras que el colegio se entere, verdad?

-Maldito Uchiha! Te has salvado por esta vez, pero no habra una proxima!-dijo, y se fue de la clase siguiendo a Neji y a Tenten, que acababan de salir. Fuera de la clase se oyo:

-UUU, Neji, con que el otro dia tuviste una cita con Tenten, eh pillin? Cuentame todos los detalles!

Sasuke ya habia terminado de meter sus libros en la mochila y se diponia a salir cuando oyo a Sakura detrás de el.

-Esto, Sasuke….-dijo ella.

-Si?-

-Pues queria darte las gracias por lo que hiciste. No me imaginaria lo que hubiera pasado si el colegio se llega a enterar de algo tan falso.-dijo Sakura, roja como un tomate, ya que no estaba acostumbrada a pedir disculpas.

-Bueno, entonces me debes una-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa en los labios

-A que te refieres?- pregunto la chica

La clase ya estaba vacia completamente. Todos estaban en la entrada del colegio, despidiendose de sus amigos.

-Bueno, pues….-empezo diciendo, acercandose mas a Sakura, que estaba temblando-…algo muy especial-dijo, cogiendola de las miñecas y arrinconandola contra la pared.

-Uchiha, que te pasa… yo…-dijo la chica

-Tu….-dijo Sasuke, acercandose mas a ella. Sakura podia sentir la respiración del chico, que estaba muy cerca-Tu….

-Yo….-dijo ella, cerrando los ojos.

-Tu…-dijo, acercandose mas-…te lo has creido.-le susurro.

-Que?-dijo Sakura, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-QUE ERES UNA CREIDA, HARUNO! NO SE COMO HAS PODIDO CREERME!-dijo entre carcajadas el muchacho.-De verdad creias que yo, el gran Uchiha Sasuke, iba a besarte a ti? Jajaja, que gracia!-dijo, separandose de ella.

-UCHIHA, COMO NO DESAPAREZCAS DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO TE MATO!-dijo Haruno, enfadada.

-JAJAJA! Adios "querida", JAJAJA-dijo, esfumandose por la puerta.

-MUERETE, UCHIHA!-

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA

Sakura ya habia salido del colegio e iba a su casa. Caminaba por las calles, recordando las risas de Uchiha y, sobre todo, aquel momento, que ella habia creido que se haria realidad…

_Como se atreve a hacerme eso ese desgraciado! Te juro que lo mato!_

**Asi se habla, Sakura, que no se rian de ti, y, mucho menos, un tipejo desgraciado como ese!**

_ESO!_

**La semana que viene le enseñaras lo que puede hacer Sakura Haruno!**

_ESO!_

**Que todo el colegio se entere de lo cabron que es Uchiha!**

_ESO!_

**Y te vengaras de lo que te hizo…**

_ESO!_

…**aunque te hubiera gustado que te hiciera un beso!**

_ES….EY, PERO QUE DICES!_

**Yo? Pues la verdad!**

_OYE!_

Inner Sakura imitando a Sakura con ironia**: -Uchiha, que te pasa…yo…**

_MUERETE!_

Sakura ya habia llegado a casa.

-Hola, mama!-dijo

-Hola, hija. Hoy llegas mas tarde, que ha pasado?-le pregunto su madre

-No, nada. Es que Kakashi nos entretuvo un rato.-dijo, recordando el momento vergonzoso que habia pasado- Por cierto, nos dijo que la semana que viene nos vamos de acampada, asi que me voy a preparar la mochila.-dijo

-OK, hija-le contesto su madre

Sakura subio a su habitación y empezo a hacer la mochila.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

Sasuke ya habia llegado a casa y estaba en su habitación.

_Jeje, que cara puso cuando me acerque a ella. Que inocente, por favor. JAJAJA, soy el puto amo, soy la polla, tio. JEJEJE! Mmmm, tengo que pensarle mas malas pasadas para la acampada……_

-Hijo, preparate la mochila, que luego se te olvida!-dijo su madre

-Vale, mama!-contesto el muchazo

PUNTO DE VISTA DE KAKASHI

_Hmmm……Naruto ira con Hinata, que dijo que me pagaria el doble si lo ponia con ella. Despues va Neji con……con Tenten, eso. Después va Ino…a quien puedo poner con Ino?Ahh, claro, a Shikamaru, que un dia les pille en la enfermeria haciendo eso…esto…y lo otro…y esto otro…(todo ha quedado censurado). Hmm, entonces a Sakura con quien la pongo?...Ah claro, ya esta todo perfecto!Ya lo tengo! Esque soy la ostia, chaval, soy el mejor!Y las ideas que tengo para que hagan en parejas…Ya veras!JEJEJEJE…Bueno, y ahora…_

Kakashi saco el tomo Deluxe super Picante XXX de "Icha, Icha Paradaisu" y comenzo a leerlo.

_Hmmm, asi que pasa esto……ala, que bestias…cuantas posturas…anda, y esto…y lo otro…y aquello otro_……(todo censurado)

Preguntas sin respuesta : (por ahora)

Cual sera la venganza de Sakura?

Conseguira Ino una buena entrevista al sasusaku?

Y, lo mas importante….EN QUE PUTA VEZ DE SU VIDA HA DICHO KAKASHI LA VERDAD?

AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO:

SASUKE: _Bueno, es hora de pensar en las malas pasadas que le puedo hacer a Haruno. Veamos…tirarla a un pozo? quitarle la ropa?..._

KAKASHI: Bueno, ahora os dire los grupos de dos que he formado. Tendreis que estar juntos toda la semana sin separaros, incluido en el autobús ……Sasuke Uchiha y…..

SAKURA: MUERETE!SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TU, UCHIHA!

KAKASHI: Let´s Go baby! Vamonos de acampada!

¿CHICA: …um, me siento incomoda. Estás seguro?

El nombre de la chica misteriosa y mucho mas lo sabreis en el proximo capitulo:

CAPITULO 2: DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO (DALO, Y VERAS QUE TORTAZO)

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado esta primera parte de mi fic. Seguid leyendo sasusaku, que es lo mejor!

El proximo capitulo lo tengo casi acabado, solo me falta perfeccionarlo, asi que lo tendreis pronto. (Alomejor hoy, quien sabe…)

Sayounara sasusaku fans!

P.D.: DEJAD REVIEWS!


	2. Capitulo 2: Del odio al amor hay un paso

.:.-.:.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.:.-.:.

CAPITULO 2: DEL ODIO AL AMOR HAY UN PASO

(DALO, Y VERAS QUE TORTAZO)

Konichi-wa, fans de sasusaku!

Bueno, por las peticiones de algunos reviws, aquí teneis la segunda parte de mi fic.

Agradecimientos:

Especiales agradecimientos a SanGo-UcHiha y a Kirasae por leer mi fic y dejar reviews, diciendo k mi fic es un puntazo y k esta bien. Seguire escribiendo chorradas y fics para fans a los que les gustan.

Sin mas retenciones, que comience la accion!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-…um, me siento incomoda. Estás seguro?-dijo ella

-Tranquila, no pasara nada, mi madre no esta en casa, nadie nos pillara-la tranquilizo el

-Pero…-no pudo seguir porque el muchacho la habia besado. Esta lo trajo hacia la cama y lo tiro, colocandose ella encima de el. Empezaron a quitarse la ropa entre besos y gemidos. Y, entonces…

-Sasuke, hijo mio, vete a dormir ya, que es muy tarde!-grito la madre del Uchiha.

-Vale, mama!-contesto este.

_Jo, me he perdido la mejor parte,_ penso, viendo como los dos protagonistas de la peli XXX que hacian cada domingo que estaba viendo ya se lo habian montado.

(Ey, malpensados! No os habriais creido que el era…..y que ella era….ayyyyy, esas mentes pervertidas de hoy en dia…)

Sasuke apago la tele y se tapo con la manta. _Bueno, es hora de pensar en las malas pasadas que le puedo hacer a Haruno. Veamos…tirarla a un pozo? quitarle la ropa?_

_Cortarle la ropa en pedazitos? O tal vez hacerle fotos a escondidas? Hmm, ya me lo pensare después…_

LUNES, DIA DE LA ACAMPADA

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA

Ella ya habia salido de su casa y caminaba hacia el colegio, pensando sobre la pareja que le tocara.

_Sera Tomoya? No, no creo, seguro que Kakashi quiere joderme toda la semana…_

**Si, seguro. Alomejor con Sasuke…**

_Querras decir "alopeor", verdad?_

**Bueno, si, eso. Ah si, una cosa mas. **

_Hmm? Que quieres?_

Inner Sakura imitando a Sakura con cierta ironia:** -Uchiha, que te pasa…yo…**

_YA ESTAS OTRA VEZ! COMO NO TE CALLES ME VOY AL PSICOLOGO PARA QUE ME DIGA UNA MANERA DE QUE TE CALLES DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!_

**Vale, no te enfades, solo estaba bromeando, "querida"**

_CALLATE!_

**JAJAJAJAJA, Vale…**

Sakura ya habia llegado a la entrada del colegio donte todos los alumnos estaban reunidos alrededor de Kakashi. Sakura distinguio a Sasuke entre la multitud y se acerco a el.

-Uchiha, que sepas que esto no va a quedar asi-le susurro al oido.

-No te preocupes, ya lo sabia-le contesto el

-Eh, vosotros dos, que pasa, estais flirteando o que?-dijo Kakashi

-uuuuuUUUUUUUUuuuuu- dijo toda la clase

-QUE NO, KAKASHI!-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al unisono, mas rojos que un tomate

-Si, claro, eso es lo que dicen todos….-contesto su profe-Bueno, entonces comenzare por advertiros de que….-sigio hablando

-Ey, Sakura, con que es verdad que sales con Uchiha, eh?-insinuo Ino

-Pero que dices!Os estais volviendo como Kakashi: malpensados y pervertidos!-contesto Sakura

-…Bueno, ahora os dire los grupos de dos que he formado. Tendreis que estar juntos toda la semana sin separaros, incluido en el autobús.-dijo Kakashi-Vale, comenzemos.

Personaje de Relleno 1 con Personaje de Relleno 2…

Personaje de Relleno 1 y Personaje de Relleno 2: BIEEEEEEN

-…Personaje de Relleno 3 y Personaje de Relleno 4…-siguio Kakashi

Personaje de Relleno 3 y Personaje de Relleno 4: BIEEEEEEN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Interrumpimos este fic para ofreceros los comentarios de …LOS PERSONAJES DE RELLENO, porque, en este mundo, todos tenemos nuestra opinión. (hare una abreviación a personajes de relleno, que sino me canso)"

PR1: pues yo pienso que nosotros estamos siendo discriminados, tio, ni siquiera nos ponen nombres! Te imaginas a tu madre llamandote para cenar? Personaje de relleno 1385735663495, a cenar! Seria la vergüenza del barrio, no te digo…

PR2:Ademas, las unicas fotos que hace Ino son de Sasuke y Sakura, y este fic es sasusaku, y todos dicen "Kakshi es lo mas" o "Sasuke es la ostia", y a ti ni caso, pues yo pienso que…(lo cortamos, porque se nos hace demasiado largo)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

VOLVIENDO A LAS PAREJAS

Asi siguió Kakashi hasta que hubieron 8 parejas de personajes de relleno y como a Kakashi le caia mal Lee por ser alumno de Gai, no fue a la acampada. (lo siento, fans de Lee, no me mateis)

-NOOOOOOOOO, NO ME PUEDE HACER ESTO, KAKASHI! YO QUERIA IR CON SAKURA! SE LO DIRE A GAI-SENSEI!-dijo Lee cuando se entero

-Bueno, ahora que el personaje molesto se ha ido podemos comenzar con las ultimas parejas-dijo Kakashi-Naruto y Hinata…-

Naruto y Hinata: BIEEEEEEEEEEN

-…Shikamaru e Ino…-siguio Kakashi

Shikamaru e Ino: BIEEEEEEEEEEN

-…Neji y Tenten…-

Neji y Tenten: BIEEEEEEEEEEEN (rima y todo, k guay)

-Y, por ultimo-dijo con una mirada maliciosa

_No, por favor _Piensa Sasuke

_No, por favor _Piensa Sakura

-…Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno…-

Sasuke y Sakura: MIERDA!

Todos los demas : BIEEEEEEEEEN

Descripción de la que se habia armado por la noticia:

Ino estaba con la camara de fotos de los cojones haciendo clic sin parar. Naruto y Hinata se habian ido detrás del autobús a hacer Dios sabe que. Neji, Tenten y Shikamaru estaban conversando placidamente (por Dios, que aburridos). Kakashi estaba poniendole un castigo a Sasuke y a Sakura por decir palabrotas delante de la clase y los personajes de relleno, a los que eso le importaba una mierda, se estaban montando una orgia.

-NO PIENSO DARLE NINGUN BESO A ESTA PELIROSA FRIKI!-grito Sasuke

-Bueno….-dijo Kakashi-...entonces ven a hablar conmigo.

-Hn…-fue la unica contestación de Sasuke.

_Que querra ahora este viejo pervertido? _Penso Sasuke

-PATATAAAAA!-grito Ino, al mismo tiempo que le hacia una foto a Sakura.

-Ino, pesada, que quieres!-grito Sakura, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Estoy preparando la exclusiva de la proxima edicion de cotilleos.-dijo Ino-ya veo el titulo: Amor u odio, esa es la cuestion. Te pensaba hacer una entrevista, asi que estate atenta…

-INO, VETE DE MI VISTA AHORA MISMO!-

Sasuke ya habia vuelto, y todos estaban escuchando a Kakashi.

-Bueno, ahora subiros al autobús-dijo Kakashi-espero que esteis contentos con vuestra pareja-

Todos menos Sasuke y Sakura subieron al autobús, contentos y cogidos de la mano. Estos dos se quedaron mirando.

_Dios, porque me abandonaste cuando mas te necesitaba. PORQUEEEEE. Porque tengo que ir con el! _Piensa Sakura

_Genial, asi podre llevar a cabo mi plan para joder a Sakura aun mas. Esque soy la ostia! _Piensa Sasuke

-Bueno, vosotros dos, os vais a quedar ahí plantados o vais a subir al jodido autobús de una vez?- dijo Kakashi

-Si, ya subimos-dijo Sasuke, cojiendo de la mano a Sakura.

Esta no se lo podia creer. El mismo que se reia de ella ayer, la cogia de la mano hoy.

_Seguro que es un truco suyo otra vez. Ahora no caere en la trampa._

Sakura se separo de Sasuke, diciendo- Uchiha, esta vez no caere en tu trampa, hagas lo que hagas.

-Bueno, si es asi…-dijo este-…tendre que subirte a la fuerza

Uchiha la cogio en brazos y empezaba a subirla al autobús. Cuando subieron se dieron cuenta de que todos los habian estado observando, porque oyeron a muchos que gritaban "ese Uchiha, ese Uchiha, eh, eh!". Y sobre todo, porque vieron a Ino con la puta camara de fotos de los cojones haciendo clic sin parar.

Sasuke y Sakura, mas rojos que un tomate, se fueron a su sitio y se sentaron.

-Silencio, chicos!El viaje va a ser muuuuy largo asi que ahorrad fuerzas- dijo Kakashi-Yo, mientras tanto, estare leyendo "Icha, Icha Paradaisu" y seguire leyendo eso…y esto otro…y aquello…OH!y tambien eso!(todo ha sido censurado)-dijo Kakashi, mientras todos se ponian rojos, imaginando en sus mentes pervertidas lo que les contaba Kakashi

-Ejem…-dijo el conductor-creo que no deberia contarles esas cosas a los muchachos.

-Ah, es verdad-dijo-bueno, Let´s Go baby! Vamonos de acampada!

Pasada media hora todos ya se habian cansado y mas de la mitad estaban durmiendo. En esa parte que no dormia estaban incluidos Sasuke y Sakura, que estaban demasiado nerviosos para dormirse.

-Oye, Sasuke…-dijo Sakura, aprovechando que todos los que tenian alrededor dormian

-Que quieres, Sakura?- dijo este

-Como que que quiero! Lo deberias saber!-grito esta, indignada

-No grites, loca! Que los vas a despertar a todos-

-OK, Vale

-Bueno, y que querias….-pregunto el Uchiha. Y asi siguieron hablando mientras en la parte mas oscura del autobús, donde estaba sentado un tipo de lo mas estraño con pelo aun mas extraño y plateado, no se perdia el tiempo. Si, ese era Kakashi (me tiene que dar la direccion de su peluquero)Y Kakashi no perdia el tiempo.

_Bueno, asi que a Sakura no le gustan las ratas, eh? Pues ya vera…MUAHAHAHAHA_

_--------------------------------_

-Te digo que era para que subieras, no era nada en especial- dijo Sasuke, sonrojandose levemente(Sasuke sonrojandose!dios nos pille confesados!)

-Mira, Uchiha, te conozco. Lo hiciste a proposito, pero esta vez no caere en tu trampa, asi que preparate para la venganza- dijo Sakura

-Muy bien Haruno, COMO QUIERAS, esto es la guerra!-le contesto Sasuke

-Pues bien, yo pienso lo mis…..AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH

UNA RATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijo, sin controlar sus acciones.

Todos los que dormian se despertaron de golpe para ver que habia pasado y se encontraron con la escena de Sakura ABRAZANDO a Sasuke.

-Sakura, esto era la venganza?-pregunto el joven Uchiha

-Que?..Pero que dem….?-dijo Sakura, pero fue cortada por los gritos del alumnado, contentos de tener espectáculo, por fin (como todos sospechais, Ino estaba en accion con su camara, haciendo clic, y clic...). Sakura se separo rapidamente de su acompañante, mas roja que…que…creo que no existia nada mas rojo en el mundo.

-No te preocupes, Haruno, creo que en el albergue hay mas ratas-dijo Uchiha ironicamente.

-MUERETE!SEGURO QUE HAS SIDO TU, UCHIHA!-grito la chica.

_Jijiji, ya veran lo que les espera _Penso Kakashi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preguntas sin respuestas (por ahora):

Que es lo que le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke?

Por que se sonrojo Sasuke cuando estaba hablando con Sakura? Sera amor?

Y, lo mas importante….PARARA DE UNA PUTA VEZ INO CON SU PUTA CAMARA DE LOS COJONES? ESQUE NO SE LE ACABA EL JODIDO CARRETE?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todavía no tengo ni titulo ni nada del siguiente capitulo, solo tengo ideas, asi que os tendreis que esperar porque la semana que viene tengo tres examenes seguidos.No os preocupeis, valdra la pena, e intentare tenerlo antes del fin de semana.

Aunque os puedo adelantar una cosa: va a ser muy interesante!

Bueno, perdonad por las pocas intervenciones de inner-Sakura y, tambien, porque Lee no saldra en el fic.

Pues lo de simpre, leed sasusakus!

P.D.:dejad reviews con vuestras opiniones, sugerencias, pensamientos, animos,..ALGO! Que me sirve mucho, os lo aseguro!


	3. Capitulo 3: Un fic sin momentos picantes

.:.-.:.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.:.-.:.

CAPITULO 3: UN FIC SIN MOMENTOS PICANTES NO ES UN FIC

(Y VOSOTROS SIN LOS FICS TAMPOCO SOIS VOSOTROS)

No se de donde saco tiempo para escribir este fic. Tengo dos examenes y un test de lexico esta semana y he podido estudiar y acabar la tercera parte de mi fic en un solo dia. (es que soy la ostia)

COMENTARIOS:

Para Aiko Uzumaki: k kien koño es la tia del principio del capitulo anterior? Pues es la prota de la peli XXX que estaba viendo Sasuke. Si no ha quedado muy claro modificare un poco el principio. (aunque si kieres algo caliente, esta por llegar el el proximo capi)

Para mir-i-am-chan: pues me agrada mucho que pienses k mi fic es unico. (pues si no te puedes creer que Sasuke-kun y sakura sean asi, ya veras, ya…)

Para katsura-chan uchina: como ves lo estoy siguiendo. P.D.: y lo del beso? A donde era el beso?

Bueno, pues espero que os guste y que sigais leyendo mi fic. Aquí os dejo esta tercera parte.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, el otro dia el os deje en la escena del autobús, asi que, sugamos:

-Niños, preparaos, que estamos a punto de llegar-dijo Kakashi-Bueno, decidme, que tal es el viaje de siete horas que hjabeis tenido?

-Bueno, pues bien, SI LE QUITAMOS LA PARTE DE QUE NO HEMOS PRADO NI A COMER NI A NADA-grito Sakura-ESTAMOS TAAAAAAAAAAAN HAMBRIENTOS QUE NOS COMERIAMOS TUS COMICS DE PERVERTIDO.-dijo, sacando uno de los comics (esta tia de donde los saca?)

-Oye, Sakura…..tranquila…tranqui, tia…que tenia pensado bajar ahora para comer-dijo Kakashi

_Bueno, en realidad no, pero por mi comic hare lo que sea._

-Y que comeremos?Nos dijiste que no trajeramos comida-dijo Sasuke

-Ah si?Yo dije eso?No me tendriais que hacer caso si sabeis que soy un metiroso compulsivo-dijo Kakashi, mirando cautelosament a Sakura, que estaba a punto de morder su comic-Aunque yo he trado comida para todos, no os preocupeis-dijo, cogiendo rapidamente el comic de las manos de Sakura y yendo hacia delante del autobús.

-Creeis que sera verdad lo que dice Kakashi?-pregunto Sasuke a sus compañeros de alrededor

-Mira, Uchiha. En tu oracion hay un error de logica. No se como es que no sabes que "verdad" y "Kakasi" no pueden ir en la misma frase.-dijo Sakura con ironia

-Oye! Ahora no la tomes conmigo-le contesto el chico

-Hn….-fue su unica contestación

-OYE, NO ME IMITES!-dijo

-Y que haras sino?-pregunto ella

-A que te……a que te…..A que te desnudo!-dijo Sasuke

-PERVERTIDO!-le contesto ella con una bofetada

-Ey, chicos, que Sasuke y Sakura han roto!NOTICION, HAN ROTO!-dijo Ino, como no, haciendo fotos con la jodida camara.

-EY, QUE NUNCA HEMOS ESTADO JUNTOS. YO NO SALDRIA CON UN PERVERTIDO COMO EL-.dijo Sakura

-Y YO NO SALDRIA CON UNA PIJA COMO TU-fue la contestación del Uchiha

-A quien le dices pija?Yo solo cuido mi aspecto-dijo Sakura

-SOOOLO……te pones crema cinco veces al dia, cada vez que hay un espejo en tu rango de vision te pones a peinarte, te pasas el hilo dental diez veces y te pones kilolitros de colonia de la mas cara SOLO PAR IR AL COLEGIO-dijo el

-Oye, Sasuke, eso quiere decir que espias a Haruno, verdad?-pregunto Naruto

-Pues s…..-Sasuke vio como Sakura se sonrojaba-..quiero decir NO, NO,. CLARO QUE NO, de donde sacas esas cosas, Naruto?-dijo Sasuke, negando una verdad como un templo

-Ay tio, como siempre te veo detrás de ella…..-esto ya era el colmo para un Sasuke sonrojado

-----------------------

En otro lado del autobús…

-Señor conductor…No tendra usted comida para veinticuatro personas?-le susurro Kakashi al oido del conductor

-Si, yo siem….dijo, interrumpido por Kakashi

-Bueno, chicos, bajad a comer!...-dijo Kakashi

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YUPIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE POR FIIIIIIN-fue la respuesta del alumnado

-…Y después iremos a pie hasta el albergue!-siguio el

-VAYA PUTADA TIO, PARA ESO NO BJO YO A COMER-fue la respuesta

-OYE KAKASHI, ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL TRATO!-dijo Sakura

-Tranquila…solo espero que el albergue no este lejos….-dijo Sasuke

Los alumnos estaban bajando del autobús, y, cuando paso Sasuke por donde estaba Kakashi…

-Sensei, gracias por decir que teniamos que bajar.-dijo Sasuke

Kakashi no se entero de que iba la peli, pero izo como que si:

-Ah, claro, tio. Si es que yo soy la ostia! Soy el puto amo. Bueno, ahora en agradecimiento, tendras que besar a Sakura-dijo Kakashi

-OYE, CABRON, ENCIMA QUE TE DOY LAS GRACIAS!-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, vaaaaaale. Pero no te olvides de la mision que te encomende…..

---------------------------

Cuando todos ya habian comido, Kakashi decidio que ya era hora de irse, y dijo

-Bueno, chicos, pues nos tenemos que ir a esa casa que veis en la montaña mas alta que esta a tomar por culo de aquí!

-KAKASHI!-dijeron al unisono los alumnos

-Vaaaaaale, esta mucho mas lejos…-dijo, viendo como Sakura sacaba otro comic de "Icha Icha Paradaisu"

-Kakashi, creo que sigo teniendo hambre….-dijo ella

-Tranqui, Sakura, que era coña, tia, esta mucho mas cerca, jejeje

-Bueno, pues vamonos-dijo, devolviendole el comic

---------------------------

Los alumnos fueron caminando de dos en dos, hasta que pararon a descansar y beber un rato.

-TENIAMOS QUE TRAER BEBIDA?-dijo Sakura, viendo como su acompañante estaba bebiendo de una cantimplora

-Pues claro, que no te habias enterado?-le pregunto este

-Noooooo……..

-Bueno, toma, bebe un poco de mi cantimplora-dijo, daldole la cantimplora y viendo como bebia

-Muchas gra…..

-CHICOS, NOTICION, BESO INDIRECTO DE SASUKE Y SAKURA-dijo Ino, haciendo clic con su jodida camara

-QUE!-dijo la pareja al unisono, mas rojos que…..que….la marca de la bofetada de Sakura en la mejilla de Sasuke

Explicación de la que se habia armado:

Shikamaru habia cogido a Ino por los brazos para llevarla a no-se-donde y hacerle no-se-que aprovechando la confusion. Kakashi cogio la camara de Ino y estaba haciendo fotos y mas fotos. A Naruto y Hinata no se les veia por ninguna parte (vamos, lo mismo que Shikamaru e Ino). Y Neji, como era tan competitivo, queria demostrar que el y Tenten hacian mejor pareja que Sasuke y Sakura, besandola en publico.

-Bueno, chicos, vamos-dijo Kakashi, devolvendole la camara a Ino

Estuvieron caminando media hora hasta que llegaron al albergue, que estaba formado por 13 casas, un comedor, un cuatro de baño, que ya tenia cola nada mas ser vistro, y una enfermeria.

-Kakashi-sensei-pregunto un personaje de relleno-porque nos ha separado por parejas?

-Pues para que durmáis dos en cada caseta-dijo este

-Ya, pero me refiero a las parejas chico-chica

-Ah, eso era para que estudiaseis anatomia sexual de los diferentes sexos….

-KAKASHI!VIEJO PERVERTIDO Y MENTIROSO!-dijo Sakura

-Bueno, cada uno a su caseta. En cada caseta pone los que van en ella, asi que daros prisa.-dijo, ignorando el comentario de Sakura-Tendreis que deshacer vuestra mochila e iros a dormir. La cena ya esta en cada caseta.

-Bueno, pues vamos a buscar la nuestra, o es que, a lo mejor, te da miedo que haya una rata dentro?-dijo Sasuke

-MUERETE, HIJO DE TU MADRE!-dijo ella

-------------------------------------

-Sakura!-grito Ino, buscando a una Sakura que , a su vez, estaba buscando su caseta

_No, otra vez la puta camara no! _Penso Sakura

-Que quieres, Ino?-dijo ella, indiferentemente

-Sabes cual es el numero de tu caseta?Eh?Eh?

-Pues no…..

-Tu numero de habitación es el trece uuuUUUUuuuuu

-Y que?

-Pues que es el numero del amor para esta estacion. Dicen que Mickey Mouse hizo el amor con Minnie en la habitación 13 de los estudios de Pixar Animation. Y tambien dicen que los beatles se hicieron su primera paja en el hotel "Thirteen" de la calle "Numero primo" numero 13. Y tambien dicen que…-fue interrumpida por Sasuke

-Ey, Sakura, vamonos-dijo este

-Claro, vamos, que se nos agota el tiempo-dijo-Bueno, Ino, adios.

-Que te vaya bien con Shikamaru-dijo Sasuke con ironia

-MUERETE!-dijo, mas roja que un tomate

---------------------------

-Bueno, ya estamos dentro-dijo Sasuke cerrando la puerta-PERO QUE DEM…

Se encontraron con una habitación preciosa. Estaba hecho todo de madera. Habia cortinas, un armario, alfombras (vamos, un hotel de cinco estrellas). Pero habia un problema, era la cama. ERA UNA CAMA DE MATRIMONIO!

-VOY A MATAR A KAKASHI!-dijo Sakura

-ESE VIEJO PERVERTIDO LO HIZO A PROPOSITO!

_Hmm, espero que a Sasuke y a Sakura les guste su habitación, jajajajajaja_

-Bueno, que le vamos a hacer?-dijo Sasuke-Que parte eliges?

-Yo la cama y tu el suelo, cappicie?-dijo ella

-Oye, no te jode? Pos mira, yo elijo esta!-dijo, sentandose en la parte izquierda

-EH, NO!ESA PARTE ES MIA!-dijo ella, saltando encima de el

-PERO QUE HACES, LOCA? BAJATE DE MI DE UNA PUTA VEZ!-

-NI QUE LO SUEÑES! BAJATE DE MI CAMA

Después de unos momentos de lucha, se encontraron en una posición muy incomoda: Sakura estaba sentada encima de Sasuke, con sus manos apoyadas en su pecho. El estaba cogiendola por la cintura. Ambos se sonrojaron, dando lugar a un incomodo silencio. Sakura empezo a acercarse al sorprendido Uchiha, el cual empezo a cerrar los ojos. Sakura ya estaba enfrente de el. Cada uno podia sentir la respiración del otro…

-Creido-le susurro al oido

-Que?-dijo este

-QUE ERES UN CREIDO, UCHIHA (hm, esto me suena mucho….)

-Como que soy un creido?-dijo el, volteandose, haciendo que Sakura este debajo de el-Ahora que?

-Hmm…..Uchiha, que haces? No empieces otra vez, por favor..-dijo ella, levemente sonrojada

-No hace falta que me llames Uchiha-dijo el, con una picara sonrisa-Puedes llamarme Sasuke

-Pero que….?-no consigo terminar la frase, ya que Sasuke la habia besado! (traigan confetis, por favor!)

Los dos estaban disfrutando de su beso, hasta que Sasuke decidio que necesitaba mas, mucho mas, asi que se abrio paso con la legua entre los labios de una Sakura que en ningun momento le denego la entrada. Sus dos lenguas estaban librando una lucha de quien se apoderaba de quien. Las manos de Sakura estaban revolviendo el pelo del Uchiha, el cual se excito aun mas y la atrajo mas hacia si.

-Hey, chicos, os gusta la hab….-Kakashi se quedo sin habla al ver la escena de los dos jóvenes morreandose (Kakashi, ya no eres mi idolo!)-Bueno, tranquilos, seguid, seguid, como si yo no estuviera- les dijo a unos jóvenes que se acababan de separar y estaban supermegaedtraultrarojos.

Kakashi abandolo la habitación, sonriendo.

-Em, bueno, me voy a deshacer mi mochila. -Dijo, abriendo el bolsillo pequeño de su mochila-PERO QUE DEMONIOS ES ESTO!-dijo, sacando compresas y tampones

-TU, PERVERTIDO, DEJA ESO AHORA MISMO!-dijo Sakura

-COMO QUE PERVERTIDO! NO HABERTE COMPREDO UNA MOCHILA COMO LA MIA-dijo, señalando su mochila

-YO NO TENGO LA CULPA!-le contesto Haruno

-Bueno, da igual-dijo, yéndose hacia su mochila y deshaciendola. Dejo sus cosas en el armario en cinco minutos y dijo que se iba a dar una vuelta.

_Hm, por fin se va_

**uuuuuUUUUUuuuu, Sakura, con que besando a Sasuke**

_Yo no le bese, fue el el que me beso!_

**Pero tu no le denegaste la entrada**

_Bueno, eso es parte de…..de mi venganza _Penso Sakura, sonrojada

**CLAAAAAAAARO**

_Bueno, ahora que no esta, aprovechare para combiarme_

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

_Pero que he hecho!Soy imbecil! Como se me ocurre besarla!Por que lo he hecho?Por que no he podido controlarme? _Penso, golpeando una piedra del suelo con el pie

_Ostras que frio!BRRRRRRR Volvere a por la chaqueta_

Sasuke volvio a la caseta y abrio la puesta

-Oye Sakura, me he olv…..UAU-dijo el Uchiha con la boca abierta y mas rojo que un tomate, con sangre saliendole por la nariz, al ver a una Sakura desnuda, en pelotas, en bolas, en pelota picada o lo que se os ocurra.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!PERVERTIDO, FUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-grito Sakura, tirandole sujetadores, bragas, y lo que pillaba por ahí.

-VALEEEEE, me rindo-dijo Sasuke desde detrás de la puerta, ondeando un sujetador blanco de Sakura en forma de bandera blanca

-TU, DEVUELVEME ESO Y SAL DE AKI AHORA MISMOO!-dijo ella

-PERO VISTETE PRIMERO, LOKA!-dijo el-Mientras tanto yo saldre.

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

_Jolin, que buena que esta Sakura!_ Penso Sasuke _Ahhhhhh, esos pechos, como me gustaria tocarlos aaaa. Anda, un sujetador suyo _penso, cogiendo el sujetador blanco que habia usado como bandera _De que talla sera?Hmmm, para ser treceañera sus pechos son bastante grandes…._

_ESE PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA!ME HA VISTO EN BOLAS!ME MUEROOOOO!_

**Hn…**

_Ahora cuando entre por esa puerta vera…_Penso Sakura, poniendose los pantalones.

-Ya puedes entrar, Sas…Uchiha-dijo ella

Sasuke abrio la puerta y entro, dejando en las manos de Sakura toda la ropa interior que la chica habia tirado.

-Oye, Sas..digoooooo..Uchiha, queria preguntarte una cosa…-dijo Sakura, enrojeciendose

-Bueno, yo tambien…-dijo el

-Tu primero!-dijeron los dos al unisono

-Vaale, empiezo yo…-dijo el Uchiha-es que……estooooo…..-empezo diciendo

-Si?-

-Pueeeees veras…..

-S..si?-dijo Sakura, con el corazon latiendole con fuerza

-Es que me ha entrado hambre y me preguntaba si cenamos ya o que-dijo el, finalmente

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-Que pasa, que no te esperabas eso?-pregunto Sasuke-OYE, QUE CREIAS QUE TE IBA A PREGUNTAR?

-Ehhh, estooooo, nada…nada-dijo ella-Vamos a cenar

-----------------------------------

La cena transcurrio sin incidentes. Después se fueron a dormir.

-Oye Sas…digo..Uchiha-pregunto Sakura

-Hn…

-Te queria preguntar una cosa….

-Hn…

-Estoooo…..era sobre el beso-dijo ella

-Que pasa con el beso!Acaso beso mal o algo!

-No, solo queria saber porque lo hiciste

_Pues porque estas como un tren y tus pechos son tan cojonudos que no me pude resisitir _Penso Sasuke

-Pues porque me daba la gana y porque me aburria-dijo este, ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos

-COMO QUE PORQUE TE ABURRIAS?NO PUEDES JUGAR CON LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE LOS DEMAS

-Bueno, vaaaaale, sere un niño bueno y no lo volvere a hacer. Ahora callate y duermete

-COMO QUE ME CALLE?TU ESTAS LO…..

Sasuke se puso encima de Sakura, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar y la beso. Asi, simplemente.

-Ahora callate y duermete.-dijo el, y se fue a dormir, dejando a una Sakura sumida en sus pensamientos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preguntas sin respuesta (por ahora):

Ya sabemos algo mas acerca de la conversación Kakashi-Sasuke del otro capitulo. Kakashi le encomendo una mision a Sasuke, pero cual? Porque?

Dira alguna vez Sakura "Sasuke" en vez de "Uchiha"?

Y, lo mas importante….PORQUE NECESITA SAKURA LAS PUTAS COMPRESAS Y LOS JODIDOS TAMPONES PARA UNA SEMANA ENTERA?ACASO "EL PEOR DIA DE UNA MUJER" NO SON TRES DIAS?HOY SAKURA ESTABA MUY CABREADA, TENDRIA LA REGLA HOY?

-----------------------------------------------------------

Avance del proximo capitulo:

Pues, como antes, no tengo ni repajolera idea, pero si esto os ha parecido picante, lo del otro capitulo sera tabasco!

Bueno, en este capi no he puesto mucho humor por el tema de los besos, aunque creo que Kakashi sigue siendo el puto amo y Sasuke sigue siendo la ostia.

Bueno, leed muchos sasusakus, Sayounnara!

P.D.:DEJAD REVIEWS!DEJAD ALGO, SUGERENCIAS, DUDAS, ALGOOOOOOOOO


	4. Capitulo 4: Espero que os guste el tabas

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 4: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL TABASCO

(LLAMAD A LOS BOMBEROS, QUE AQUI HAY UN INCENDIO)

Pues bueno, por fin encuentro un hueco en mi apretada agenda para seguir con mi fic. Aunque no os interese, os digo que en el test saque buena nota aunque haya estado ese dia mas ocupado haciendo el fic. Aunque este fic es un poco mas corto porque tengo povo tiempo para escribir (no os preocupeis, este fin de semana exprimire mi coco al maximo)

Gracias a los que me enviais reviews.

Sin mas entretenimientos, os dejo con esta cuarta parte.

P.D.: si teneis musica primaveral, encendedla cuando ponga o y apagadla cuando ponga I

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

o A las seis de la madrugada de un precioso dia se veia un paisaje muy bonito aquella mañana del martes. Los pajaros cantan , el viento sopla, los arboles se mueven al son de vuestra musica,que tendriais que haber puesto ya. Bueno, os lo imaginais??? PUES AHORA IMAGINAOS A UN KAKASHI GRITANDO I:

-DESPERTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!VENGAAAA DORMILONES!!!!!!-dijo Kakashi

-CALLATE CABRON, QUE SON LAS SEIS DE LA MADRUGADA!-grito Sasuke cabreado

En eso Sasuke se gira para ver a Sakura

_Hmmm, con quien estara soñando???? _Penso este

-Sas…..sa…su..ke…..yo….-dijo esta, en sueños

-Eh?

-Sas..uke…….yo……yo……

-Yo que? Venga, sueltalo!-susurro este, tragando saliva

-Yo pienso que eres un imbecil y un pervertido, ademas de gay…..

-QUEEEEEE??????TU, CABRONA, LEVANTATEEEEEEE!!!!!!-grito Sasuke cabreado

-EH????? Que pasa, eh?

-COMO QUE SOY IMBECIL Y PERVERTIDO ADEMAS DE SER GAY???????

-Emmmmm, acaso se ha oido????-dijo Sakura, viendo al Uchiha cabreado-Je Je……..Je

-Venga, vistete Kakashi nos ha llamado

-Ah, vale. Puedes salir un momento????

-Hn…..-dijo este, saliendo

_Se le ve muy cabreado…_

**Claro, si piensas esas cosas de el……**

_Pero es verdad. El es imbecil, es un pervertido y yo creo que es gay……_

**Bueno, si tu lo crees…**

_Bueno, voy a cambiarme _Dijo, quitandose su pijama

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

_Lo de imbecil pasa, lo de pervertido, tambien. PERO LO DE QUE SOY GAY ES DEMASIADO_

El chico estaba aguantando el frio, ya que solo llevaba una camiseta y sus shorts.

_LE VOY A DEMOSTRAR QUE NO SOY GAY! ME IMPORTA UN PEPINO LA MISION DE KAKASHI ESA DE HACERLE FOTOS A ESCONDIDAS!_

_(por fin sabemos de que iba la converasacion Kakashi-Sasuke)_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------_

-Ya estoy lista!-dijo Sakura, saliendo y llamando a Sasuke. Este, temblando de frio, la cogio por el brazo y la llevo consigo hacia dentro.

-Pe…pero que haces????ESTAS LOCO, SUELTAME!-dijo ella

-Con que soy gay, eh???-dijo el, tirandola a la cama y quitandose la camiseta-Te voy a demostrar que no lo soy

-Si, ya me lo has demostrado……-dijo Sakura, sonrojandose al ver el cuerpo del Uchiha-Si solo era una broma!AH!-grito, cuando el Uchiha se le subio encima

-Ya no hay vuelta atrás-dijo el, acostandola y juntando sus la bios con los de ella. Al principio la chica se resistio, pero después se dejo llevar, dejando que el metiera su lengua. Ella solto un gemido y lo abrazo, despeinandole su pelo. El chico sintio el contacto de las manos de Sakura en su piel, lo que le excito aun mas. Empezo a lamerle el cuello. Su brazo izquierdo estaba al lado de la cabeza de la chica y la otra mano estaba desabrochandole los botones de la blusa blanca. Depuse, mientras seguia desabrochando, su otra mano se fue debajo de la minifanda de la chica, que gimio de placer, mientras el Uchiha iba bajando por su cuello.

-Ey, chicos, queria q……UAU, ESTO ES MEJOR QUE "ICHA ICHA PARADAISU"-dijo Kakashi-Esto es la segunda vez en 24 horas que os pillo haciendo cosas pervertidas. Sera mejor que os deje mi comic para que tengais mas ideas…

-KAKASHIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron los dos al unisono, separandose

-Vaaaaaale, pero vestios e id a llamar a Naruto, Hinata, Hyuga, Shikamaru, Ino y Tenten-dijo Kakashi, saliendo de la caseta

-Vaaale-dijeron los dos

-Estooo…-empezo Sakura

-Esto solo fue para demostrarte que yo no soy gay, nada mas!-dijo el chico sonrojado

-Pues no lo parecia….

-Eh????Que dices????

-Nada…

-Bueno, venga, tapate, que se te ve todo…-dijo Sasuke con sangre saliendole por la nariz.

-QUE????-dijo, tapandose-TU, PERVERTIDO!!!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke y Sakura van caminando, buscando la caseta de Hinata y de Naruto.

-Ey, mira, ahí esta!-dijo Sasuke

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF

-Hm, que extraño, nadie abre…-dijo Sakura

-Pues abrimos nosotros!-dijo este, abriendo la puerta

-NO!-dijo ella, aunque ya fue demasiado tarde

Pillaron a Hinata y a Naruto besandose en la cama.

-UAAAAAAAA, SASUKE, TE VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!-grito Naruto

-Y YO QUE SABIA QUE TE LO ESTABAS MONTANDO CON HINATA-dijo este

-NO ME LO ESTOY MONTONDO, SOLO……SOLO NOS BESABAMOS-dijo Naruto, sonrojado.

-Bueno, vestios e id a donde este Kakashi….-dijo Sakura

-Vaaaaale, pero no le conteis esto a mi primo……-dijo Hinata

-Vaaale…-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al unisono

-------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ahora tocan Hyuga y Tnten…-dijo Sakura

-Yo digo que estan en ropa inertior-dijo Sasuke

-Oye, eres un pervertido!!!

-No, soy realista! Hmmmmm….Vamos a hecer una apuesta!-dijo el-Si no ha pasado nada, hare lo que tu quieras, pero si Neji esta en calzones, me daras un morreo delante de el.

-Bueno, vale. Seguro que no ha pasado nada….-dijo Sakura, muy convencida

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF

-EHHHH, NO ENTREIS!!!!NOOO….-pero fue demasiado tarde

-Ves, te lo dije, que esta en calzones!!!-dijo Sasuke, señalando a Tenten y a Neji besandose en ropa interior.

-MIERDA! –dijo Sakura

-Venga, Sakura, tienes que cumplir el trato!

-Anda, Sasuke, pareces muy contento!

-Pues ya te dije que no era gay….

-EJEM, que pasa aquí? PERO QUE DEM….-dijo Tenten, al ver a Sakura y a Sasuke morreandose-EJEM-volvio a toser, para que se separaran

-Emmm, perdon-dijo Sasuke-es que queriamos deciros que os fuerais preparando y yendo hacia donde esta el profe-dijo desde detrás de la puerta

---------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ahora vamos a por Shikamaru i a por Ino-dijo Sakura

-A que me ajuego a que Shikamaru ya se ha quitado los calzones….-dijo Sasuke

-Bueno, que te apuestas esta vez???-

-Pues, si yo tengo razon, haras lo que yo quiera durante los treinta minutos siguientes y si tu ganas, te dare un beso.

-OYE, PERVERTIDO, A VER QUE ME HACER HACER EN ESA MEDIA HORA, EH?

-Hn, ya veremos-dijo Sasuke, sonrojandose

_Pues esto….lo otro, ah si, aquello otro…..y aquello… _Penso Saskue

Al otro lado de la puerta se oyo:

-Ay, no Shikamaru, no cabe-dijo Ino

-No te preocupes-dijo Shikamaru-empuja un poco mas

-Ayyyyyyyyy

-Jeje-dijo Sasuke

KLOPF, KLOPF, KLOPF

Sasuke abrio la puerta y se encontro con Shikamaru ayudandole a Ino a meter su pie dentro de su zapato.(seguro que vosotros pensabais otra cosa, a que si?)

-Ejem…..pero no estabais…..esoooo??-pregunto Sasuke

-No, se ve que no. Ahora me debes un beso-dijo Sakura emocionada

-Vaaale-dijo, acercandose a ella y arrinconandola contra la pared y besandola, metiendole la mano por debajo de su minifalda.

Ino fue a buscar su camara, mientras Shikamaru estudiaba la posición exacta para hacer un beso como el de Sasuke.

-Ejem, bueno, esto es todo.-dijo, separandose de ella-ahora vamonos a donde esta Kakashi

-Vale-dijo Shikamaru, apuntandose eso de "obligatorio,-meter-la-mano-debajo-de-la-falda-para-excitar-mas-a-la-tia"

-NOOOOOOOOO, HE LLEGADO TARDE!!!!!!!!!PORQUEEEEEEEEEE-grito Ino

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, ahora que estais todos-dijo Kakashi-teneis que ir por parejas por el monte. Sera una marcha de 7:00 AM hasta las 18:00 AM. Aquí os doy un mapa-dijo, repartiendole a cada uno un mapa.-En vuestro destino encontrareis la comida.

_JEJEJE, Ahora es hora de entrar en accion. Sasuke, Sakura, no ireis a ningun sitio MUAHAHAHAHA _Penso una persona anonima (creo que ya sabeis quien es)

-Toma, Sakura-dijo Kakashi, dandole el mapa, y empujandola un poco

-GraAAAAAAAAAAAA-dijo Sakura, cayendose al lago, que CASUALMENTE estaba detrás de ella(cierta persona me pregunto porque le hago yo esto a Sakura, que que me hizo ella, pues…….no tengo ni puta idea)

-MIERDA, SE PUEDE AHOGAR-dijo Sasuke, saltando tras ella(uuuUUUuuu, que caballeroso)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kakashi-sensei! Ya se esta despertando-oyo Sakura la voz de Sasuke

-Hm, Sakura, estas bien???-dijo el profe pervertido

-Hn….si…eso creo…..

-Bueno,como todos estan a punto de volver me voy, que tengo que aprovechar el tiempo perdido para ver Icha Icha Paradaisu en la tele…

-PERVERTIDOOOOOOO!TE PREOCUPA MAS LA TELE QUE TUS ALUMNOS-gritaron al unisono la parejita

-Pues claro, si hasta uso el Sharinghan para no perderme nada…-dijo, saliendo por la puerta

Momento de "a-ese-pervertido-lo-mato-yo-algun-dia-de-estos"

Sasuke y Sakura se quedan solos.(creo que ya sabeis lo que pasa en esos momentos….)

-Estas mejor???-pregunto el chico preocupado

-Hn…si….oye, gracias por el beso que me diste después de sacarme del agua

-EJEM, eso fue un boca a boca, pero no pude hacerlo bien con tus brazos en mi cuello, abrazandome.-dijo el chico, sonrojado

-Ah, bueno…..jeje-dijo esta, tambien sonrojada

Después de un incomodo silecio, Sakura decidio romper el silecio.

-Por que lo has hecho? -Pregunto ella

-El que???

-Pues lo de salvarme. Siempre decias que me odiabas….

Después de otro silencio, Sasuke rompio el hielo, acostando a Sakura en la cama y besandola. Puso un pie en la cama, acostandose asi encima de Sakura, que le estaba quitando la camiseta. Sasuke estaba desabrochando por segunda vez en este dia la blusa de Sakura, la cual solto un gemido cuando sinio la lengua del joven deslizarse por su cuello, bajando hacia sus pechos. El joven Uchiha le desabrocho el sujetador, dejando asi al descubierto unos pechos muy firmes, que después lamio. Mientras, Sakura estaba acariciandole la espalda al joven.

Sasuke sigio con el juego, bajandole esta vez la minifalda. Ella, como repuesta, bajo sus pantalones, quedandose asi los dos en ropa interior

-Sasuke..-dijo Sakura

-Hn…

-Para, creo que he oido algo

-Hn…

Efectivamente, cuando el Uchiha levanto la vista, vio a todos los de su clase filmando en camara todo lo que estaba pasando. Ademas de Ino que estaba haciendo el inconfundible clic con su puta camara de fotos.

-UY, CASI LO CONSEGUIMOS!-dijo el alumnado, que se supone que ya ha vuelto de su marcha

-YO QUE QUERIA COLGAR EL VIDEO EN INTERNET…-dijo Kakashi

-Mierda….-susurro Sasuke, el cual tapo a Sakura con la sabana.

Sasuke cogio su ropa y se fue a su caseta.

-JOOOOOOooooo, se acabo el espectáculo….-dijeron todos, y se fueron a dormir

Sakura cogio sus cosas y se vistio. Después volvio a la caseta, y vio a un Sasuke dormido.

_Hm, ha tenido un dia muy duro…y se ve tan guapo cuando duerme _Penso Sakura

Sakura se acerco a el y le dio un beso

-Te quiero…-le susurro (siiiiiiii, sakura por fin dice la verdad!!!!!)

------------------------------------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SASUKE

El joven se habia ido a la caseta y ya se habia cambiado de ropa. Se metio en la cama. Después de cinco minutos oyo a Sakura llegar.

_Mejor que me quede como estoy, no quiero hablar con ella _Penso

Después sintio a Sakura besarle, y se sorprendio.

_Pero que dem…_

-Te quiero…-dijo Sakura

_Queee????_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Preguntas sin respuesta (por ahora):

Se iba a quitar Neji los calzones si Sasuke y Sakura no hubieran llegado???

Encuesta: Sasuke es el puto amo: sabe como llevarse a las tias a la cama. SI, NO, A LO MEJOR

Y, lo mas importante: existe "Icha Icha Paradaisu" en la tele? Si es asi, cuando lo ponen?En que canal?(la respuesta en el proximo capi)

_-------------------------------------------------------_

BUEEEEENO, espero que os haya gustado el "TABASCO", que seguire escribiendo.

Nota: este es el cuarto capi y vamos por el martes.

Conclusión: Aun queda……

En el proximo capi hablaremos sobre el peluquero de Kakashi(creo que podre subirlo el domingo, o mañana, quien sabe)

P.D.:REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	5. Capitulo 5: Por que simepre aparecen cab

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 5: POR QUE SIMEPRE APARECEN CABRONAS QUE LO JODEN TODO???

(Y POR QUE EN ESTE FIC, EH????)

Bueno, pues como dije, aquí teneis el quinto capi, hoy, sabado 21 de octubre a las 20:y pico. El siguiente espero subirlo esta noche, aproximadamente 23:00-00:00.

Perdonad por el retraso, es que se me estropeo internet ToT

P.D.:NO ME MATEIS POR LO QUE LEEREIS MAS ADELANTE

Bueno, sin mas retenciones, que empieze la accion.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habia un precioso paisaje al amanecer del miércoles, con arbolitos, un lago en el que se cayo Sakura, una tienda de campaña perdida por el monte, en la que sus dueños disfrutaban de "su reproducción", etc.

-Hnnnnn….bostezo….ya es de dia?-se dijo Sasuke a si mismo

_Flashback:_

_-Te quiero…-dijo Sakura_

_End flashback_

_Mierda, y ahora que hago? Yo nunca quise que ella se enamorara de mi…solo era un juego...-_Penso Sasuke

Sasuke miro a una Sakura dormida.

_Que tengo yo para que se haya enamorado de mi? Acaso soy tan guapo _(mirate al tio ahí, disimulando) _Tampoco es que sea muy listo…hm…_

Sasuke se acerco mas a Sakura

…_pero no es que este tan enamorado de ella…_

Sasuke se bajo de la cama y se cambio de ropa, aprovechando que Sakura dormia.

_Prefiero no hablar con ella _Penso, cerrando la puerta con maxima cautela, para no despertarla.

Fue caminando por los alrededores, observando el paisaje de su alrededor, hasta que vio a una chica sentada.

-Oye, que haces aquí tan temprano?-pregunto el a la chica sentada

-Ah, no, nada. Simplemente estar-dijo ella-PERO, POR DIOS, SI ERES SASUKE UCHIHA!!!EL MISMISIMO, EL MAS GUAPO, EL MAS LISTO, SASUKE UCHIHA!

-Bueno, tampoco tanto….

-Me moriria por un beso tuyo, seria la envidia de las chicas…-continuo la chica

-Ja, claro. Oye, como te llamas?

-Pues me llamo Shiori-dijo ella

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERRUMPIMOS ESTA CONVERSACION PARA OFRECEROS LA ENTREVISTA A SHIORI:

S: Yo antes era un personaje de relleno nomal, pero gracias a ShArInGhAn Kakashi tengo un nombre y un corazoncito al que….

E: Bueno, si, eso lo sabemos. Ahora dinos tus aficciones.

S: Ah, pues joder a gente, fastidiar a Sakura, besar a Sasuke, etc.

E: Pero si aun no lo has besado?

S: Claro, pero ahora lo besare.

E: Pero eso no estaba en el guion. PERO QUE DEM…!

Shiori ha sacado una navaja.

S: CALLATE O TE RAJO, CABRON!

E: "glup" vaaale

S: TE DIJE QUE TE CALLARAS!!!

Cortamos la conexión, porque nuestro entrevistador ha siso asesinado

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ah, bueno, Shiori. Espero que encuentres a un novio que te trate bien. Xao-dijo Sasuke

-Y no me daras un beso???-pregunto esta

-No-dijo seriamente Sasuke

_Esta niña me esta tocando las pelotas ya!_

-Por favor!

-Que no!

-Ah, claro, es por esa cabrona de Sakura, a que si?-dijo ella

-Eh???Por esa???Claro que no!!-dijo, negando una verdad tan grande la torre Eifel

-Entonces dame un beso!-dijo ella tirandose encima de el

-Que n….-Sasuke no consiguió acabar la frase, porque Shiori (prefiero llamarla "cabrona asquerosa") le dio un beso.(A ESTO ME REFERIA)

-Pero que haces, loca? Vete de mi vista!!!-grito este

-Adios, "cariño"-dijo, yendo hacia su caseta

_Mierda, como se atreve! _Penso Sasuke _Espero que no lo haya visto nadie!_

Pero una persona lo habia visto todo desde lejos. CLICK, FLASH

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke volvio a su caseta, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su profesur y los insultos del alumnado:

-DESPERTAAAAAAAAD-dijo Kakashi, desafinando

-Y UNA MIERDAAAAAAAA!-dijo Neji

Sasuke entro a su caseta, y le sorprendio ver que Sakura no estaba ahí.

_Donde estara???_

-Venga Sasuke, sal de ahí, que Sakura ya esta en el comedor-dijo Kakashi

-Ah, vale-dijo, saliendo de la caseta y cerrandola

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ya habia llegado al comedor, mientras veia a muchas personas en un circulo.

-Si, os digo que es verdad-dijo una voz muy conocida

-Es mentira, Sasuke nunca te habria besado-dijo un personaje de relleno

-Es verdad, lo que pasa es que estas envidioso.

-Ja, seguro que no es verdad-dijo Sakura, saliendo de entre la multitud

-Es verdad

-No, no lo es

-Si que lo es

-Sakura…-dijo Ino

-Ahora no, Ino..

-Es que es muy importante…

-Bueno, que es…

Ino le enseño unas fotos que habia hecho con su camara.

-Lo siento, pero lo que dice es verdad…

-No, no puede ser-dijo Sakura

-JAJA, has quedado mal. Estas celosa porque Sasuke ya no te quiere. ÑAÑA-dijo, sacandole la lengua

-Hm…-dijo Sakura, girandose

-Oye, pues que nos lo cuente Sasuke, que esta aquí-dijo Naruto

-Eh???Yo???-dijo el

-Anda, hola cari!!!-dijo Shiori, abrazando a Sasuke

-Cari??????Sasuke, que es esto???-pregunto Sakura

-Y YO QUE SE????-dijo este

-Anda, cari, diles a todo lo que sientes!-dijo Shiori

-Lo que yo siento??? Pero…-dijo el

-Quieres a Sakura o no???-pregunto Shiori

-Yo…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERRUMPIMOS ESTO PARA OFRECEROS LA ENTREVISTA CON EL INNER DE SASUKE

"musiquita de informativos telecinco"

E: Bueno, soy nuevo en esto, porque me acaban de contratar, ya que Shiori ………pues….a mi compi. Ahí va la primera pregunta: Que nota le darias a los pechos de Sakura?

I: Pueees un 10. NO, un 11

E: Vaale, y a sus piernas

I: Otro diez

E: Y al beso de Shiori?

I: Un 0, NO, un 0,000000000000000000000….vamos, 0,0 periodo. No, mejor, -100

E: Vaaaale. Ultima pregunta. Muchos fans piensan que eres la ostia, pero otros piensan que escoges momentos muy inoportunos para empezar algo con Sakura. Que piensas tu?

I: Pues que el inoportuno es Kakashi. Ese viejo pervertido es un puto cabron que se mete en todo.

E: Vale, aquí acabamos la entrevista por hoy

"musiquita de informativos telecinco"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seguimos con la pregunta de Shiori:

-Quieres a Sakura o no?

-Yo…

Sakura, aunque no lo parecia, estaba poniendo la maxima atención a lo que iba a decir Sasuke.

-Pues yoooo…..estooooo…-empezo el Uchiha

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como queremos joder a los lectores, ahora va la entrevista a Kakashi

"musiquita del PP"

E: Bueno, Kakashi. Ahí va la pregunta. Quien cojones es tu peluquero???!!!

K: Ah, pues el de la esquina. Yo un dia le dije: como no me hagas algo guay y "joven", te rajo, y el me dijo: pos vale.

E: Emmmm, Kakashi. Tu peinado no es, lo que se dice, joven.

K: TU TAMBIEN TE METES CON MI PELO?????AKI QUE PASA, QUE UNO NO PUEDE LLEVAR EL PELO QUE LE DE LA GANA???

E: Bueno, si….Otra cosa. Hacen Icha Icha Paradaisu en la tele???

K: Ay, pervertido, asi que tu tambien quieres saberlo, eh? Pues si, si que lo hacen. En una especie de Icha Icha Paradaisu que hacen todo el dia en el canal 30 o 21 de UHF, que se llama Putokalia. Enj el podeis ver de 17:00 a 18:00 Inuyasha, que va de un tio que se quiere joder a otra mas buena, pero necesita un preservativo, que lo tiene un tal Jaraku, ya que gracias a el puedes tener hijos infinitos. Asi que Jaraku se jode a una que se llama Kakao, e Inuyasha se quiere jode4r a una que se llama Follome, que es virgen y tiene alergia a los peros.

E: Ahhhhh, vale. Bueno, pues hasta aquí por hoy.

"musiquita del PP"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, a lo que ibamos:

-Pues yooo…..estooooo…..-dijo Sasuke

Como queremos joder a los lectores, este capi se acaba aqui

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CONTINUARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPI QUE PONDRE HOY A LAS 23:00-00-00

Preguntas sin respuesta (por ahora)

Que contestara Sasuke?

Por que presiento que me matareis por poner a esa Shiori en el fic?

Y…lo mas importante….POR QUE COJONES SON MIS FICS CADA VEZ MAS CORTOS????

Perdonadme, yo no queria hacerlo, mi mente perversa me obligo. Yo no queria poner a esa cabrona en el fic, pero tuve que hacerlo!!!!!!!!LO SIENTO MUCHO

Tambien sineto mucho todas esas intervenciones, es que tenia que joderon un poco, asi que...aguantaos hasta las 23:30 de hoy, que lo subire (espero que el ordenata no me vuelva a fallar)

Sayounnara!!!

DEJAD REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSS!!!


	6. Capitulo 6: Jolin con Sakura

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 6: JOLIN CON SAKURA

(QUE GENIO QUE TIENE, LA NIÑA)

Bueno, como no me habeis matado por eso de me ter a una cabrona como Shiori para joder el fic, aqui sigo. Hoy, domingo 22 de octubre, a las 18:00 publicate el 7, asi que atentos.

Bueno, gracias por los reviews!!!!!!

Aqui os dejo con el fic!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sigamos:

-Bueno, que dices cari????Quieres a Sakura o no???-pregunto Shiori

-Pues…pues claro que no!!!!!-contesto este, fingiendo una sonrisa

-QUEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!-gritaron TODOS los fans del sasusaku, cabreados, queriendo matar a Shiori.

-Pues si, lo que ois! –dijo este

-COMO SI A MI ME IMPORTARA!!!!-grito Sakura, y se fue de ese sitio

-Hn….-fue la respuesta de Sasuke

_Tio, sabia que yo era cabron, pero no que podia serlo tanto!!!!La he jodido!!!! _Penso Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PUNTO DE VISTA DE SAKURA

_Por que???? Que he hecho yo para merecer esto???? _Dijo Sakura entre sollozos

**Si te sirve de consuelo, simplemente enamorarte de Sasuke**

_Pero si yo…yo lo quiero…_

**Pero lo odias al mismo tiempo**

_Si…_

-UCHIHAAAAAA, ERES UN JODIDO MAMON, UN CABRON MALPARIDOOOOOOO!-grito Sakura

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-AAAAchusssss-estornudo Sasuke-Alguien esta hablando mal de mi puro corazon…

-Cari, te has resfriado???-pregunto Shiori

-PERO DE DONDE SALES TU????-grito Sasuke-Y NO ME LLAMES CARI!!!!!

-Joooo, pues ahora que somos novios tendre que lamrte asi….

-PERO SI NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO!!!!!

-Pero me diste un beso…

-NO, ME LO DISTE TU!!!!!

-Bueno, da igual, cari. Venga, que le voy a decir a Kakashi que te cambie de caseta.

-Ah no, eso no.

-Pero no dijiste que odiabas a Sakura.

-No, no, no…yo dije que no la queria, no que la odiara!Y, ademas, Kakashi no nos dejara cambiarnos

-Bueno, ya nos veremos por la tarde. Xao, cari!!!!!

_Siempre que dice cari parece que me diga maricon o gay, o algo por el estilo_ Penso Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

INTERRUMPIMOS ESTE FIC PARA OFRECEROS LA ENTREVISTA A LOS PERSONAJES:

E: Bueno, he aquí un review:

hola,tus fanfics son la puta ostia XD,eso si,voy a pediros una cosa,SACAR A INO CON SU PUÑETERA CAMARA DEL PUTO FIC XD,y a kakashi con el puto icha icha paradise,k su cerebro solo da por pensar guarradas XD  
otra cosa,kisiera decirle algo a sasuke:venga confiesalo,si estas hipersupermegacolado por los huesitos de sakura,k lo se yo,k lo mas seguro k te habras hecho esto...y eso...y lo de mas alla...(censurado por guarradas XD)haciendo las fotos de escondido a sakura,eh pillin?XD  
sigue asi,k mola un monton el fanfic XD

Bueno, que pensais, personajes?

Kakashi: OYE, COMO QUE ME QUITEN????TE ESTAS METIENDO CON ICHA ICHA PARADAISU????EH? EH? PIDELE PERDON AHORA MISMO A ICHA CIHA PARADAISU O USO MI SHARINGHAN CONTRA TI!!!!!Y, ADEMAS, NO TENGO LA CULPA DE QUE MI PELUQUERO DECIDIESE HACERME PELO DE VIEJO!!!!Y MI CEREBRO PUEDE PENSAR TAMBIEN EN….POR EJEMPLO EN…………EN ESTO,... Y LO OTRO, Y ...Y AQUELLO OTRO Y…….PERO QUE DIGO!!!!!SOY UN PERVERTIDO Y UN OBSESO SEXUAL!!!!NOOOOOOOO!!!

Ino: A ver, aclaremos esto. MI CAMARA NO ES PUTA, QUE SU MARIDO ES EL CARRETE, Y MI CAMARA NO LE ES INFIEL AL CARRETE. Por otro lado COMO QUE ME ECHEN DEL FIC????SI SOY LA REPORTERA!!!!SIN MI NO TENDRIAS EXCLUSIVAS EN LAS REVISTAS DEL COLE!!!!SI YO FUI LA QUE INVENTO ESO DE "QUE FUERTE, QUE FUERTE, QUE FUERTE, QUE FUERTEEEEEE" pero es que se copieron los de "Aqui hay tomate"...

Sasuke: NOOOOOO, PUEDES LEERME LA MENTE!!!!TIENES PODERES SOBRENATURALES MEJORES QUE EL SHARINGHAN DE KAKASHI!!!!ESTOY PERDIDO!!!Cambiando de tema: las fotos a escondidas de Sakura las pensaba hacer…pero no las hice…pero las hare…o no…pero seguramente si…

Sakura: Que decias Sasuke???Es que no te he oido…

_Pues que te hare fotos a escondidas porque lo que dice el review es verdad, pero soy un cabron que quiere joder a los lectores, y por eso no te lo digo. _Piensa Sasuke

Sasuke: Pues que lo de las fotos es pura chorrada, que para que te quiero ver yo desnuda, seguro que no tienes la talla perfecta para ser novia mia…

"puñetazo""bofetada""llave de judo""golpe de karate""sablazo"

Sakura: Asi aprendera a no meterse donde no le llaman, y, asi, de paso, no meter algo donde no tiene que estar…"mirada del tigre"

(gracias botan-chan22, me he partido de risa leyendo tu review, aunque tendre que ponerle copyright a mis palabras XD)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos ya se habian reunido en torno a Kakashi, que estaba contando lo que tendrian que hacer ese dia.

-Pues bueno, hoy teneis que hacer otra marcha hasta el pico mas alto que esta a tomar por culo, después teneis que desnudaros y bailar en la carretera que pasa por ahí, haciendo autostop y después prostituiros para poder subir a un camion, para que os lleven de vuelta…Y TODO ESO FILMADO EN VIDEO, PARA QUE LO PUEDA COLGAR EN YOUTUBE!!!-dijo Kakashi (el unico que puede decir semejante estupidez)

-KAKASHIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!-dijo el alumnado

-Vaaale, solo tenéis que hacer un recorrido en bici, parar a comer y estar de vuelta a las 20:00 para cenar.

-Eso esta mejor!-dijo Sakura, que ya habia vuelto

-Bueno, pasad por ahí a recoger vuestras bicis y después por ahio a coger el bocadillo de la comida

Los alumnos hicieron una fila para recoger el material.

-Bueno, entonces os asignare el recorrido.-dijo, dandoles un mapa a cada uno-Toma, Sakura-

Sakura se alejo un poco, por precaucion (creo que ya aprendio que Kakashi es un peligro inminente)

-Bueno, en marcha!!!!!!

-Vaaale-dijo el alumnado

-Pasaoslo bien!!!

-Vaaale!!!

-Y daos muchos picos!!!

-Vaaaa….QUE!!!!????

-Nada, que os vayais ya!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Oye, Sakura…-dijo Sasuke, cuando empezaron a ir por su ruta

-Callate, que estoy escuchando a los pajaritos!-dijo Sakura

-Emm…Sakura…aquí no hay pajaritos

-Es que me los estoy imaginando, pasa algo???

-Acaso tienes pajaros en la cabeza???

-CLARO QUE NO!!!!!!!

-Y por que estas tan rara hoy???

-Yo, rara? En que mundo vives Uchiha???

-Anda, si vuelves a llamarme Uchiha

-Si, que pasa???

Sasuke se adelanto a Sakura e izo una maniobra para cortarle el paso

-Apartate Uchiha!

-No me da la real gana!

-Pues te la tendra que dar!

Sasuke salto de la bici y tiro a Sakura de la suya.

-Que te pasa hoy?-dijo, cayendo encima de ella.

-Nada extraño….

-Je, estas celosa???

-Yo, de esa tipa???Claro que no!-dijo, sonrojandose

-Hn…lo sabia, estas celosa!

-QUEEEE!!!!BAJA DE MI, PERVERTIDO!!!-grito Sakura al sentir la mano del joven en su cadera

-Yo pense que te gustaba…

-Me GUSTABA. Ahora bajate de mi!

-No me da la real gana!

-Hn…vaaaale, que quieres a cambio….

-Un beso!

-Pero si ya tienes a esa tipa, otro modo para masturbarte!

-Un beso es un beso!

-Hn…vale…-dijo, juntando sus labios con los suyos un segundo, y después tirandolo al suelo.

-No es como los de antes…-dijo Sasuke, lamiendose los labios

-Sera porque ya no te quiero

-Entonces me querias????

-Hn…..-se giro y se monto en su bici

-EY, ESPERA!!!!CONTESTAME, ES VERDAD???

-Y a ti que te importa??? Vete con tu juguete para masturbarte!

-ESPERAAA!!

Sasuke se monto en su bici, para alcanzarla, pero no la encontro.

-POR DIOS SAKURA!!!!PERO SI AUN TE QUIERO!!!

Lo malo es, que desde el punto de vista de Sakura se oyo otra cosa:

-POR TU PUTA MADRE!!NO TE QUIERO!!!

Sakura, indignada, salio de su escondite.

"bofetada""golpe de karate""llave de judo""ostia""golpe en los……los genitales""estrujon de...de las cerezas"

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, CABRONAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!-grito Sasuke (pobrecito, puedo sentir el dolor hasta aquí, au)

-Eso por lo que has dicho!-dijo, y se fue con la bici

-QUE CAPULLA ES ESTA TIA!!!!!!!-dijo, con lagrimas en los ojos-QUE HE HECHO YO PARA MERECER ESTO!!!!!!!!!!

Sakura, mientras tanto, se habia recostado en un arbol lejos de ahí, saboreando su bocadillo sola.

_COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ALGO ASI??????LA PROXIMA VEZ LE APRIETARE MAS!!!!_

**Pobrecito…..**

_Pobrecita su madre!!!!_

-Hombre, Sakura, estas aquí-dijo Sasuke entre bocanadas de aire, sentandose a su lado

-Primero, no soy hombre, soy mujer. Segunda, que haces aquí?

-Venir a por mi bocadillo, que tengo hambre. Me lo puedes pasar???

-Hn…

-Por favor….

-Ni en sueños!

-Sakura, guapa, lista, preciosa…

-NO ME HAGAS LA PELOTA!

-Vieja bruja…

-CABRON DE MIERDA!!!-dijo, pisandole su "parte noble" con toda su furia

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Neji, has oido eso???Parece un osito bebe buscando a su mama…-dijo Tenten en ropa interior

-Yo diria que parece un pobre joven sufriendo, pero bueno, sigamos….-dijo besandola

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Naruto, que ha sido eso???-dijo Hinata espantada

-No habra sido nada, mujer, solo un caballo al que estan castrando….

-Pobre caballito…-dijo ella, y se tiro a los brazos de Naruto

-Si, gracias, caballito-dijo Naruto, disfrutando del momento

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Shikamaru, pasame la camara, que creo que he oido algo!!!-dijo Ino

-Creo que la cama puede esperar…-dijo Shikamar, metiendole la mano por debajo de la falda y besandola

-Oh, si….si….claro….shika-kun….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-ESTAS LOCA O QUE!!!!!!!!!!!-grito Sasuke, con lagrimas en los ojos

-ALGO POR EL ESTILO!!!

-PERO QUE TE PASA HOY???????QUE MOSCA TE HA PICADO?????????'

-LA DE "VOY-A-MATAR-A-UCHIHA"!!

-GRRRRRR….ufff, bueno, lo dejo…-dijo, acostandose sobre la hierba y cerrando los ojos

Sakura no sabia que hacer. Con los ojos cerrandos se veia tan guapo, que le daban ganas de besarlo, pero no podia. Sakura miro el paisaje, con ojos tristes.

_Creo que si que la he jodido…su mirada parece un pozo sin fondo…_Penso Sasuke

-Bueno, vamos a seguir o que?????-dijo el, levantandose y cogiendola del brazo

-NO ME TOQUES! Puedo yo sola….-dijo Sakura, levantándose

_Si, creo que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. No, he metido mi mkiembro en la mierda mas apestosa._

Los dos siguieron el recorrido, hasta llegar a las casetas a las 20:30

-Venga, vamos, nos estaran esperando-dijo el Uchiha

-Si, vamos…-conesto ella

Dejaron las bicis y se fueron a cenar.

_Buff, que bien que Shiori no esta, asi no me molestara…_Penso Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de la cena, Sasuke vio como Sakura se dirigia a la caseta.

_Tengo que solucionarlo como sea _Penso

La sigio hasta la caseta y entro con ella.

-Sakura, dime que te pasa de una puta vez!

-Y que quieres que te diga???

-Lo que sinetes!

-Quieres aber lo que siento??Eh???

-SI!

-Pues te jodes, porque no te lo dire!-y se metio en la cama

-Pero que haces????DIMELO

"ostia"

-VETE A DORMIR UCHIHA!-dijo ella apagando la luz

-Hn….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JOLIN CON SAKURA, QUE GENIO QUE TIENE LA ÑIÑA

Preguntas sin respuesta (por ahora)

Se reconciliaran Sasuke y Sakura?

Esta Sasuke enamorado de Sakura de verdad o lo finge?

Y…lo mas importante….quereis que Shiori se muera???? SI, NO O OS IMPORTA UNA PUTA MIERDA?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, me he retrasado un poco, lo he publicado el domingo (jolines, por media hora), pero creo que esta bien. Bueno, el siguiente lo subo hoy, domingo, 22 de octubre a las 18:00 (puede que un poco mas tarde…)

Bueno, dejad reviews!!!!!!!!Sayounnara


	7. Capitulo 7: Como soy sadico

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 7: COMO SOY SADICO, HAGO HONOR A MI CUALIDAD

(ADIVINAD COMO…)

Como soy ShArInGhAn KaKaShI, tengo que hacer honor a mi nombre, asi que digo esto: "Lo siento, es que me he perdido por el camino de la vida…"

Perdonad, es que estaba muy ocupado y no he podido subirlo antes…bueno, ademas de que vi unas sombras muy sospechosas por mi casa (sospecho que erais vosotros), con navajas y pistolas, queriendo matarme.

Creo que con el capitulo de hoy me salvare la vida XD!!!(ya entendereis a que me refiero)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, sigamos:

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se desperto con un dolor punzante en su parte noble.

-Ahhhh, maldita Sakura, seguro que me ha vuelto a pegar en los putos huevos….ahhh!!!-dijo Sasuke

-Hola, cari!-dijo una voz

_Cari??? _Penso Sasuke

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, SHIORI NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!-grito este

-Uy, lo siento, te he espantado-dijo ella-Es que vone a traerte el desayuno a la cama…

-QUE???

-Hombre, si parece que hasta os lo pasais bien!!!!-dijo Sakura, que acababa de entrar por la puerta

-Y tu que haces aquí…-dijo Shiori, con una mirada asesina

-Pues esta es mi caseta tambien, asi que hago lo que me da la gana!-dijo ella

Mirada asesina entre Shiori y Sakura.

Sasuke, que estaba aun en la cama, aprovecho para bajarse y salir afuera.

_Gracias a Sakura me he podido librar de Shiori. _Penso Sakuke _Ahora me voy al comedor_

Cuando Sasuke llego al comedor se sento en su sitio habitual y se sirvio el desayuno. En ese momento lego Kakashi:

-Hola chicos!!!!-grito-Tengo una noticia!!!

-Hmm…cual? Que han sacado el nuevo capi de Icha Icha Paradaisu?? Que tu peluquero decidio hacerte otro peinado??? Que has encontrado novia, lo cual seria imposible???-pregunto Sasuke

-CALLATE, CAPULLO, Y ESCUCHA!!!-dijo el-NO ME JODAS EL DIA, ENTENDIDO???

-Vaaaale…-dijo el

-Bueno, os queria decir que esta noche hay baile!-dijo Kakashi

-BIEEEEEEEN!!!!!

-Y ademas podeis ir con quien querais!!!-dijo este

-BIENNNNN!!!

_Mierda!!!Ahora Shiori…._

_-_Bien, asi podre ir con mi cariño!!!!-dijo ella

-MIERDAAAAAAA!!!!!POR QUE SOY TAN DESGRACIADO!!!!-grito Sasuke

-Pssss…Sasuke!-susurro Naruto

-Eh? Que pasa?-dijo este

-Ven con nosotros, que haremos….pssss….pssss…..psssss!-dijo Naruto

-Ah, vale, que buena idea!-dijo, siguiendolo

(queridos lectores: Sasuke no es gay ni esta enamorado de Naruto. Tampoco se van a ahcer pajas. Atentamente: ShArInGhAn KaKaShI)

Naruto y Sasuke se fueron a donde estaban Shikamaru y Neji a hacer no-se-que.

Mientras tanto, Sakura estaba teniendo una lucha contra Shiori.

(S V.S. S!!!!)

-TU, CABRONA, MALCRIADA, HIJA DE TU MADRE!!!!!-grtio Sakura

-TU, PIJA, EMPOLLONA, PROSTITUTA (Por no decir otra cosa), MALPARIDA!!!!

-TU, MOCO VERDE, CAPULLA ASQUEROSA!

-TU, MIERDA SOFOCANTE!!!

-TU, QUITA NOVIOS!!!-dijo Sakura-emmm, estoooo, queria decir quita compañeros de caseta imbeciles

-SI CLAAAAARO!-dijo Kakashi

-EMMM, ES VERDAD!!!!-grito Sakura, sonrojada

-CLAAARO

Shiori Se quedo boquiabierta

_De verdad eran novios secretos, y yo he destrozado esa relacion??? _Penso Shiori

(si teneis musiquita deprimente, ponedla ahora)

_Mmmmm, soy….soy…._

Shiori se quedo mirando a la pobre Sakura.

_SOY LA PUTA OSTIA, Y SASUKE ES MIO!!!!!JAJAJA….Y VOSOTROS, LECTORES, QUITAD ESA JODIDA MUSIQUITA DEPRIMENTE, QUE NO VIENE A CUENTO!!!_

Sakura ya se habia hartado de estar ahí. Se fue a una mesa a acabarse su desayuno, mientras oia a Shiori decir:

-Estoy segura de que mi cari ira conmigo, jajaja!

_Pf, esa cabrona de mierda…_

-Sakura!-grito una persona

Todos se giraron para ver a Sasuke subido en la mesa donde se sentaba Sakura.

-Emm, Sasuke, que haces con una rosa en la boca???-pregunto Sakura

-Sakura-volvio a decir este-Oh, Sakura, diosa de las bellezas, quieres….quieres….ve…veni…AAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUU-grito Sasuke, cuando se corto con las espinas de la rosa.-POR QUE LAS ROSAS TIENEN ESPINAS, JODER!

-Era eso lo que querias decirme???-pregunto Sakura, yendo hacia otra mesa

-No, no era eso!-dijo el, saltando hacia la otra mesa en plan matriz (entre mesa y mesa habian 2 m de distancia)

Sasuke se arrodillo ante Sakura.

-Sakura, quieres venir al baile conmigo???-dijo, ofeciendole la rosa

-Mmmmmm…..-dijo ella-S..S..

_Tengo que hacer algo!_

-Hola, cari, pero si hasta me traes flores!-dijo esa hija de parra!

-QUE???-grito un Sasuke confundido

-Hala, cari, que guay!-dijo ella, lanzandose a sus brazos

-Pero q….!!!!-fue tarde, pues Shiori ya lo habia besado

Sakura, que ya no podia seguir viendo eso, se fue a la caseta, llorando.

-NO, SAKURA, ESPERA!!!!!-grito Sasuke

Sakura ya habia entrado en la caseta y estaba llorando en la cama.

_POR QUE!!!?????_

-Sakura!-dijo Sasuke, entrando en la caseta.

-VETEEEEEE!-grito ella

-Pero espera!!!

-NO, VETE DE AQUÍ. TE ODIO!!!!

-Ah, bueno…si es eso….-dijo el con voz depre-me voy, no te preocupes, que yo me iba

Sasuke cerro la puerta tras el, intentando pensar en algo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya eran las siete de la tarde del jueves y todos ya estaban preparandose para el baile, ya que iba a empezar en una hora.

Sakura seguia llorando en la cama, cuando oyo la voz de Kakashi.

-Sakura, al baile han de ir todos-dijo el

-Bueno, vale-dijo ella entre lagrimas

-No te preocupes, alomejor no es tan malo…

-Que dices???

-Nada, que te prepares!

-Ah, vale! Ahora voy!

Kakashi salio de la habitación y Sakura fue a vestirse.

_Bueno, entonces me pondre este traje rojo._Penso

Saco una blusa corta que le dejaba el ombligo al aire y una minifalda de cuero con un corte.

Después de vestirse salio de la caseta y se fue al comedor. Vio que todos ya estaban ahí y lo que mas la jodio, todos tenian pareja…todos menos ella.

-Bueno, pues aquí esta la primera concion de la noche!!!!-dijo Kakashi, poniendo una cancion rock.

Todos bailaban, asi que Sakura tuvo que hacerse paso entre la multitud para llegar hasta "la barra" improvisada.

-Ponme una coca-cola!-dijo

-A mi otra!-dijo Sasuke, que se acababa de aproximar a ella

-Hm, no estas con Shiori, que xtraño-dijo ella, ruborizandose al ver el look del Uchiha, que llevaba unos vaqueros negros con con una camiseta negra y por encima una camisa con el dibujo del clan uchiha.

-Con esa cerda? No, claro que no. Prefiero estar con otra persona.-dijo el mirandola

-Ahh-Sakura se sonrojo-Y donde esta Shiori?

-Pues gracias al Team "Kakinshinarhintennej" estara por el bosque….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-SASUKE, CARI, DONDE ESTAS?????-dijo Shiori-FUE MUY ROMANTICO LO DE DECIRME QUE ME QUERIAS VER A ESCONDIDAS, PERO SAL YA!

Shiori iba caminando por el bosque, cuando se encontro con un monton de gente.

-Hola, habeis visto a cari?-dijo ella

-No, pero has visto a mi marido???-pregunto una persona

-Su marido???

-Si, un entrevistador que trabajaba para ShArInGhAn KaKaShI…

-Ahhh, pueees no…

Entonces se descubrio la cara de todos los extraños personajes: resulta que era la mujer del entrevistador 1 y los fans de sasusaku que dejaron reviews (tat-san, angelito, Pink Muffin, katsura-can uchiha, Hitomi, botan-chan22, shi no hime, ..., shihiro san, Kirasae, k2-san, miriam-chan, Rpame, Drea:), Aiko Uzumaki, katsura-chan Uchiha, mir-i-am-chan, SanGo-UcHiha, …)

-Oye, estoooooo, yo no queria!-empezo a decir Shiori

-Pues nosotros si queremos!!!!!!-dijo uno de los fans

Todos sacaron pancartas de "muerte a Shiori" o "muerete hija de perra". Otros, simplemente, sacaron cuchillos y pasaron a la accion.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_-Hm, creo que fue buena idea contratar a los fans de sasusaku para que matasen a Shiori…_Penso Kakashi

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Bueno, quieres bailar conmigo?-pregunto el Uchiha

-No!-dijo ella

Sasuke se fue de ahí y se subio al escenario improvisado. Kakashi apago la musica y llamo a dos guitarras-electricas, un bateria, una pal piano y espero la señal de Sasuke.

-Sakura, ahora que los fans de sasusaku han matado a Shiori puedo decirtelo!

-Hm, el que?

-Sakura!!!!!Sube al escenario!!!

-Quien, yo???-dijo ella sonrojada

-SI!

-Vale-dijo subiendo al escenario

-Bueno, estos dos chicos van acantar una cancion que se llama "Solo quedate en silecio". UN APLAUSO!!!!!-dijo Kakashi

Sasuke cogio a Sakura de la mano.

-Sasuke, no puede ser, si es mi cancion favorita!!!

-Pues ahora la cantaras conmigo!

Los musicos comenzaron a tocar (ahh, este solo de guitarra electrica me encanta)

Sakura: Te encuentro despierto  
me dices lo siento  
con una lagrima derramas…

Sasuke: me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar

Sasusaku: solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto

Sasuke: Tengo tanto miedo

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos  
acariciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te dare el ultimo beso  
el mas profundo  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me ire lejos de ti

y es que no comprendo  
que fue lo que yo he hecho mal

Sakura: me abrazas me hielo  
me pides un beso  
y yo me quedo sin respirar

Sasusaku: solo espera un momento  
solo dime no es cierto

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos  
acariciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te dare el ultimo beso

el mas profundo  
guardare mis sentimientos

y me ire lejos de ti

Sakura: dame tu mano

Sasuke: devuelveme el aire

Sakura: di que me amas

Sasuke: que no eres culpable

Sasusaku: por lo menos un momento  
dime que esto no es cierto

solo quedate en silencio

(guitarra chupando camara)  
acariciame un momento

(guitarra chupando camara)  
te dare el ultimo beso

(guitarra chupando camara)  
guardare mis sentimientos

y me ire lejos de ti

solo quedate en silencio cinco minutos  
acariciame un momento ven junto a mi  
te dare el ultimo beso  
el mas profundo  
guardare mis sentimientos  
y me ire lejos de ti

-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-grito el publico-PICO, PICO!!!!

-NO, PICO NO!!!!!MORREO!!!!MORREO!!!!-grito Ino

-MORREO, MORREO, MORREO!!!-gritaron todos

Sasuke cogio el micrófono.

-Sakura, te he querido decir esto durante toda la acampada…-dijo, arrodillandose-..pero no tuve el valor suficiente.

-Sasuke…

-Sakura, yo no te quiero!

-QUEEEEEEEEE!-gritaron todos

-Ah, bueno…-dijo Sakura

-YO TE AMO!!!ERES LA MUJER DE MI VIDA!

-Que?-dijo Sakura

-Sakura, quieres ser mi novia?-dijo Sasuke

-Yo?

-SI!

-Pues claro que si!-dijo ella, tirandose a sus brazos

Sasuke miro a Sakura. Sakura miro a Sasuke. Se fueron acercando cada vez mas, hasta que juntaron sus labios en un profundo beso.

-BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1-grutaron todos

-Y ahora botellón!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-dijo Kakahi-Y orgias, y prostitutas, lo que haga falta!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preguntas Sin respuesta: (por ahora)

Que pasara después del botellon?

Se casaran Sasuke y Sakura? TENDRAN HIJOS? COMO LOS LLAMARAN?

Y…lo mas importante….POR QUE COJONES TENIA QUE GANAR FERNANDO ALONSO EL MUNDIAL DE FORMULA 1??????????????'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya se que soy impuntual, pero bueno. Es que os queria ver sufrir, contando las horas y too eso.

El proximo fic pasado mañana, asi que mientras tanto dejad volar vuestra imaginación!

DEJAD REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Capitulo 8: Despues de la resaca todo

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 8: DESPUES DE LA RESACA TODO SON PROBLEMAS

(YA ME ENTENDEIS: LIOS, "REPRODUCCIONES", COSAS QUE SE METIERON DONDE NO SE TENIAN QUE METER, COMO EL SUPERMAN DE UN NIÑO EN EL CAJON DE UNA NIÑA, ETC)

Bueno, he aquí el penultimo capi!!!!!!!QUE ILU!!!!!

Pues a ver si acabo el fic ya…..espero tenerlo acabado mañana o pasado, pero claro, mi "pen name" es sharinghan kakashi, asi que a lo mejor hare honor a eso, quien sabe…

Bueno, agradecimientos a todos lo reviews, que me los leo todos!!!!

Bueno, pues ahora podeis seguir leyendo:

Un precioso viernes por la mañana se ve un paisaje MUUUUUUUUY BONITO (eso es ironia): botellas tiradas por el suelo, tangas, jeringuillas, sujetadores, calzones, boxers, condones, etc. En una de las casetas, exactamente en la numero 13, es donde nos tenemos que meter.

-Hm….ostas…ya..ya es de dia-dijo un Sasuke dormido

Iba a levantarse de la cama cuando se dio cuenta de que le dolia un monton la cabeza.

_Mierda, la resaca de anoche…_Penso

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Sakura dormia encima de el.

-Hm………mama….no…quiero dormir cinco minutos mas…..-dijo Sakura

En ese instante Sakura se giro un poco, dejandole ver a Sasuke que estaba en pelota picada (por lo menos lo que Sasuke llego a ver).

-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, QUE PASO AYER?????-grito Sasuke, quitandosela de encima.

-Pero que…………..AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH-dijo, sintiendo que no tenia NADA puesto.-TU, QUE HA PASADO AYER!!!????

-COMO QUIERES QUE ME ACUERDE??????ESTABA MAS BORRACHO QUE UNA CUBA!!!!!-grito este-Espera un momento!

-QUE????

-Girate un segunto

-PARA QUE????

-QUE TE GIRES, COÑO!-dijo, quitandose los calzones

-A, vale…-dijo girandose

Sasuke observo a su miembro, como si estuviera preguntandole lo que paso anoche.

-Vale, no paso nada….-dijo este

-Uffff, por dios, que suerte….-contesto ella

-Bueno, sera mejor que nos vistamos y que salgamos…-dijo Sasuke

-Si, especialmente la parte de que nos VISTAMOS-dijo ella

-Si…

Sasuke salto de la cama y se puso unos shorts y una camisa desabrochada encima.

. Después salio de la caseta, viendo a un grupo reunido.

_Hm???Quien coño es tan Sasuke como yo para levantarse tan temprano???_ Penso

Se acerco al grupito y se dio cuenta de que eran Naruto, Neji y Shikamaru.

-Ah, hola, ya esta….-empezo diciendo Sasuke

-QUE TAL TE FUE CON SAKURA????-preguntaron los tres al unisono

-Que???A que os referis???

-Como que a que nos referimos???-pregunto Naruto-Tu estas de guasa!

-Eh?-volvio a preguntar Sasuke

-Se ve que este ,o esta empanado, o es la resaca de ayer, o es que no es Sasuke…-susurro Neji al oido de Shikamaru.

-EY, QUE ESTAIS DICIENDO DE MI!!!!!!!!!??????????'

-Em, es que no me creo que no recuerdes los "cacho-gemidos" que pegabais ayer en la caseta…-dijo Neji

-QUEEE? CACHO-GEMIDOS????-dijo Sasuke, sonrojandose

-Pues claro!

-Emmmm, pues no tenia ni idea…..

-Hola, chicos, que tal??-dijo Kakashi

-Ah, hola….-dijeron los cuatro

-EY, POR QUE CUANDO VENGO YO HABLAIS EN TONO INDIFERENTE, EH????QUE PASA, QUE NO TENGO DERECHO A SER ESCUCHADO???

-Eh, no es eso, es que….-empezo a explicarse Sasuke

-Bueno, en fin, no pasa nada…-dijo Kakashi-Que hoy estoy de buen humor porque se como acaba Icha Icha Paradaisu!!!!! Ayer lo vi en la tele…por dios, que cacho-gemidos!!!!

-O SEA, QUE LOS CACHO-GEMIDOS VENIAN DE LA TELE?????-dijo Naruto.-Yo que pensaba que venian del cuarto del sasusaku…. era eso….-dijo Kakashi- Y, bueno, Sasuke, que tal te fue con Sakura???

-Otro que tal….-dijo Sasuke-Pues siento informarte de que no paso nada…

-OOOOOOooooooohhhhhh-dijo Kakashi

En ese momento paso un autobús con pegatinas de tias desnudas por ahí.

-Em, Kakashi, quien esta en ese autobús???-pregunto Shikamaru

-Ah, pues esas…digooo….esos son unos amigos mios….jeje-dijo el

_Recapacitemos _Penso el Uchiha _Kakashi, tele, cacho-gemidos, "amigos", condones tirados por ahí……ESE CABRON!!!_

-KAKASHI, NO SERAN ELLAS LAS PROSTITUTAS, VERDAD?-pregunto Sasuke

-Eh???Ellas???Claro que no….-dijo el

-Es que es imposible que pudieras ver la tele cuando estamos rodeados de montañas, asi que pense que tu y ellas….y estoooo…..y los condones…..cacho-gemidos…..(todo censurado)-dijo Sasuke

_Mierda!!!!Ese crio me ha pillado!!!!Que cabron!!! _Penso Kakashi

-Pues claro que no ,Sasuke, yo NUNCA haria eso-dijo Kakashi, desapareciendo de su vista

-Bueeeeno, yo ya me voy a mi caseta, que seguro que Hinata me estara esperando….-dijo Naruto

-Si, es verdad, nosotros tambien nos vamos-dijo Neji

-Bueno, pero usad preservativos, vale?-dijo Sasuke

-Y el cabron se hace el graciosillo-dijo Shikamaru

Después de que sus compañeros se fueran, Sasuke decidio volver a su caseta.

KLOPF, KLOPF

-Si, ya puedes pasar-se oyo la voz de Sakura

Sasuke entro y dijo:

-Bueno, creo que tendriamos que recoger, el autobús vendra en una hora-dijo Sasuke

-Y tu como sabes eso????

-Pues porque yo tengo internet y he entrado en www.acampada-el-lunes-a-las-nueve-solo-para-parejas.kakashi.shTodo eso por mi cara bonita…

-Ah….

-Bueno, pues a recoger…-dijo Sasuke

Después de haber recogido todos se fueron a desayunar y después se subieron al autobús.

-Bueno, vamos a pasar lista-dijo Kakashi- Personaje de Relleno 1

-Aquí!!!!!!!!!!

-Personaje de re…..-sigio hablando Kakashi

-Aquí Yamanaka Ino. Estoy en una mision de alto riesgo. Tengo que averiguar cosas sobre el sasusaku para la revista del colegio. Y ahora mis….-decia Ino a su grabadora

-Ino, deja de hacer el tonto-dijo Kakashi-Bueno, sigamos, Shiori????

silencio

-Hm, que extraño, ayer me encontre una multiusos envenenada junto a un cuerpo descuartizado en el que ponia Shiori, pero no creo que sea ella-dijo Kakashi disimulando que el lo sabia todo-Bueno, podemos irnos ya????

-SSIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-dijeron todos

-Vale, pues subid al autobús!

Todos subieron al autobús y el conductor arranco.

-Bueno, bon follage, o como se diga eso en frances-dijo Kakashi (queria decir bon voiage)

-Kakashi, solo sabes decir cosas que tengan que ver con prostitutas, sexo o icha icha paradaisu????-pregunto Sasuke

-Claro que no.-dijo este- tambien se decir esto: dos mas tres????

-Em, pues cinco- dijo Sasuke

-POR EL CULO TE LA HINCO!!!!!!!!!!JAJAJAJAJAJA-dijo Kakashi

mirada asesina alumnos-kakashi

-Buenooooo, porque no ponemos icha icha paradaisu en la tele???-dijo este

mirada asesina conductor-kakashi

-Sera mejor que durmáis un poquito…jeje-dijo este-Ahh, por cierto, Sasuke, ven a hablar conmigo.

-Hn….-fue la unica respuesta de este

Sasuke se fue a hablar con Kakashi, mientras que Ino ocupo el sitio de Sasuke y empezo a hablar con Sakura.

-Psss…Sakura-dijo

-Eh?-dijo Sakura-Que quieres?

-Me concederias una entrevista para la revista del cole????

-NO

-Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiii………

-NO

-Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-QUE NO!

-A que les enseño a todos las fotos de ti y de Sasuke que saque el otro dia?

-Que dia???

-El de la borrachera, ayer!

-Tienes fotos de lo que paso???-dijo Sakura, susurrando

-Pues claro, la foto de Sasuke tocandote los melones, la de cuando os acostasteis en la cama, la de Naruto menadose en su cama,…-dijo, enseñandole las fotos

-Ah, y esta?-pregunto-Oye, ese no es Shikamaru???Y que hace con tigo desnudo en la cam….AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH

-Oye, Sakura, devuelveme la foto!!!!-grito Ino

-Y un cuerno!!!!-le contesto-EY, CHICOS, FOTO DE INO Y SHIKA MONTANDOSELO!!!!!

-uuuuuuuUUUUUUUUUuuuuu-dijeron todos

-NO ES VERDAD!!!!-dijeron Shikamaru e Ino

-INO YA NO ES VIRGEN!!!!-empezaron a corear todos

-PERO SI USE PRESER….-dijo Shikamaru

-VEIS,? LO HA ADMITIDO!!!!!!!!-dijo Naruto

-Niños, calmaos!-dijo Kakashi-Por cierto, Ino y Shikamaru, que sepais que la virginidad es lo mas bonito del mundo y que lo habeis perdido!

-KAKASHI!!!!!!

-Bueeeno, vale-dijo-Ahora me encargare de que pongan una peli…

Sasuke volvio a su sitio y se sento.

-Sakura, puedo decirte algo????-pregunto el Uchiha

-Claro, Sasuke.

-Pues, estooo….y……bueno……-dijo (ya se que hay demasiados misterios, pero asi mola mas)

-Bueno, vale, lo intentare….-contesto Sakura

Interrumpimos esto para hacerle una pregunta a Sasuke:

E: Bueno, Sasuke, ontento de verte aquí de nuevo. Que tal???

S: Bastante bien, pero se breve, que me tengo que ir a….bueno, me tengo que ir!

E: Si, claro. Pues he aquí un comentario-pregunta de una fan sasusaku llamada botanchan22:

oe oe oe oe,nos hemos cargado a shiori,muerte forever a shiori,muajajajaja  
botellon,orgia...esto,creo k eso de k nos haya contractado kakashi para "eliminar" a shiori,nos ha afectado,ya k ademas,yo me he juntado mucho con el(no malpienses eh?,pero creo k tentaciones no me han faltado,jejeje XD)no se las demas fans del sasusaku,pero yo me llevo muy bien con kakashi XD  
bueno,despues de desvariar(me ha gustado k te hayas reido mucho con mi review XD)kiero hacerle una pregunta a sasuke de nuevo XD  
sasuke,te atreverias a bailar semidesnudo,para acabar desnudandote en la caseta a solas con sakura y hacer "cosas indecentes"con ella?(mente kakashi-pervertida XD)  
bueno,espero k me lo respondas "WAPETON"(k mala soy XD)  
hasta la proxima,y sigue asi k eres la puta ostia,por cierto,gracias a kami k ino ha dejado su puñetera camara ya ¬¬(mejor dicho,gracias a shikamaru XD)besos wapa nn

Bueno, Sasuke, reponde a la pregunta…

S: Que si bailaria desnudo delante de Sakura para acabar desnudandome después???? Pues…

SAK: Eso, Sasuke, lo harias????sonrisa picara

S: Pues creo que ya casi lo hice la noche del botellón…..pero no se…

SAK: Bueno, eso ya o veremos…

S: Eso digo yo…

E: confundido Podriais explicaos mejor????No he entendido nada! Pero bueno, seguramente si seguis leyendo este fic lo podreis averiguar!!!!

TAN TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN

Después de siete horas de viaje todos estaban cansadisimos, pero excitadisimos ya que estaban viendo "Icha Icha Paradaisu – Como "hacerlo" excelentemente"

Shikamaru estaba tomando notas de todo mientras que Neji y Tenten dijeron que iban al cuarto de baño para mear, aunque solo se oia: "Ohhhh, Neji, SIIIIIIII , que larga que la tienes….." Bueno, pues eso.

Sasuke estaba sentado fingiendo que dormia, aunque estaba muy atento a la película, y Naruto no entendia lo que pasaba, creia que eran dos cerdos jugando:

-Ey, Sasuke, te estas enterando de algo????-pregunto Naruto

-Eh???Pero si no estoy viendo la peli….-fingio este

-Es que yo no entiendo porque nos ponen la peli de dos cerdos chupandose….

-Naruto, eres unico…..

-Si, es que soy el mejor-dijo este

-En el peor sentido, quiero decir

-AHHH, CLARO!-dijo Naruto enfadado y se giro

Después de una hora llegaron a las puertas del colegio, donde todos los alumnos se fueron a sus casas.

Bueno, el proximo capi sera el ultimo buaaaaaa ToT Espero que disfruteis!!!!

Preguntas sin respuesta (por ahora):

-Que le dijo Kakashi a Sasuke????

-Que le dijo Sasuke a Sakura????

-Cuel sera la respuesta de Sasuke en lo de la entrevista????

-Y, lo mas importante……POR QUE EN ESTE CAPI HAGO CUATRO PREGUNTAS SIN RESPUESTA Y EN LOS OTROS SOLO TRES?????

Y en el proximo capitulo…

ULTIMO CAPI!!!!!!!ESPECIAL!!!!!NO OS ADELANTO NADA PORQUE SINO OS LO CUENTO TODO!!!!FINAL ESPECIALISIMO!!!!

Agradecimientos:

Agradecimientos especiales a TODOS los reviews en los que os gastais tanto tiempo de vuestra preciada y estrechisima agenda.

Os aseguro que los he leido todos, y que respondo a las preguntas cuando llega el momento!!!

Muchos besos, fans de sasusaku!!!


	9. Capitulo 9: Eres un jodido cabron

.::.-.::.ROLLO BOLLO EN LA ACAMPADA.::.-.::.

CAPITULO 9 (ULTIMO CAPI, K ILU!!!): ERES UN JODIDO CABRON, KAKASHI

(TE LAS TIRAS A TODAS, TIO! ERES EL PUTO AMO)

EL ULTIMO CAPI!!!snifsnif

Me ha encantado mi primer fic, y espero que os haya gustado a todos! Gracias por vuestros rewievs y gracias por las opiniones, sean malas o buenas. Por cierto, nota mental para los lectores: SIEMPRE llego tarde, asi que he aquí mi excusa: ESTE FIC ES UN ESPECIAL DE DE 3645 PALABRAS!!!! Bueno, espero que no digais que no me lo he currado…

Para compensaros el corto, misterioso y soso capitulo anterior, aquí esta el super-capi, lleno de todo!

PD: iros al vater, cogeos la cocacola, poneos comodos, poned musica que os guste (rewrite de asian kung-fu generation!!!!), ios a freir espárragos al bosque….bueno, eso ultimo no…

AVISO IMPORTANTISIMO: apagad los moviles y cerrad la habitación con tres candados, acomodaos y no fumeis no bebais durante el fan-fic. Muchas gracias.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Todos se habian bajado del autobús y estaban alrededor de Kakashi, que estaba contando a sus alumnos.

-Vale, perfecto, estais todos los que tendriais que estar…-dijo el profesor pervertido

-Seguro?-pregunto Naruto-diria que falta alguien…

-NARUTO, JODER, CALLA!-dijo Kakashi-DIJE QUE ESTAN TODOS LOS QUE TENDRIAN QUE ESTAR, Y SHIORI NO TIENE QUE ESTAR!

-Ahh, vale…-dijo-Pero una cosa mas! Se supone que este fic que estan leyendo los lectores es sasusaku. Si no hay alguien que molesta al sasusaku, esto no tendria gracia…asi que…

-Naruto, como no te calles me cagare en lo que haga falta!-dijo Sasuke-QUE YA ME CAUSO BASTANTES PROBLEMAS ESA…ESA…uff, no encuentro palabras para describirla…

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema-dijo Kakashi- Os ha gustado la peli?

-Esa peli de cerdos?????A mi no, yo no entendi nada…-dijo Naruto

-QUE PELI DE CERDOS NI QUE PORRAS!!!!-dijo Kakashi-OS TRAIGO UNA PELI PORNO Y VOSOTROS NI OS ENTERAIS????QUE CABRONES!

-OYE, QUE YO SI QUE ME HE ENTERADO-dijo Shikamaru-SI LO HE APUNTADO TODO!

Todos: ……….ejem pervertido ejem………

-Que????-contesto este a la amenaza de sus compañeros-Si era una peli muy educativa!

Todos: ……….ejem pervertido ejem………

-Da igual, volvamos a cambiar de tema…-dijo el profesor-Ahora me pondre en plan serio, porque lo que hizo un grupo de personas me parecio muy mal…MUY PERO QUE MUY MAL!

-Anda, Kakashi, no seas tan cabron, pero cabron cabron…si tu eres un enrollao-dijo Sasuke-Venga, no seas como esos profes cabreados de los colegios publicos, cuentanoslo…

-Eso, que pareces mas viejo diciendo eso…-dijo Sakura

-Ah si???Parezco mas viejo????-dijo el "joven"-Pues voy a ser mas enrollado: Troncos, que por unos malparidos he de pagar 2000 pelas y estoy sin blanca…

-Bueno, eso parece anticuado…-dijo el Uchiha

-Ademas de..como lo diria…pues que he descubierto que los profesores no ganan ni para una prostituta…-dijo Sakura-Pero tu sigue contando…

-Bueno, vale-siguio Hatake- Pues que dos personas…

-VALE, LO CONFIESO, HINATA Y YO ROBAMOS LOS PRESERVATIVOS!-dijo Naruto

-Ahhh, pues ahora devuelve los que no has usado-dijo Kakashi

-Toma, aquí estan-dijo Naruto dandole un condon-No lo hemos usado porque estaba pinchado…

-JODER, PERO SI ERA UNA CAJA DE 99 CONDONES!CUANDO HABEIS TENIDO TIEMPO????

-Ah, pues cinco minutos nos bastaron…-dijo Hinata, mirando de reojo a su hermano

-HINATA-SAMA!!!!!!!ESE CANIJO TE HA VIOLADO!!!!-dijo Neji (acento mejicano)-Como pudiste acerme eso...ToT

-ejem pasemos de esto, que no era lo que queria decir-dijo el profe

-Ah no?????Y YO PARA QUE HABLO!!!-dijo Naruto, mirando a Neji que estaba sacando una multiusos.

-Lo que yo queria decir es que dos guarros lo estuvieron haciendo en el cuarto de baño del autobús-siguio Kakashi-Y lo peor es que no me avisaron para que les grabase en video!!!!!

TODOS: …………………mirada asesina……………

-Bueno, da igual..-dijo, ignorando la mirada asesina-pero sabeis quien ha sido?????

-ejem Yo no lo se, como no se oia NADA, no tengo NI IDEA de lo que paso en el cuarto de baño entre ESAS DOS PERSONAS-dijo Sasuke, mirando a Neji y a Tenten fijamente y señalandolos

-Dejalo, Sasu-chan, que es de mala educación señalar a LOS CULPABLES-dijo Sakura

-ESO-dijo Sasuke- Un momento, como me has llamado????

-Eh????Si yo no te estaba hablando!-dijo sonrojandose

TODOS: ………….ejem aquí hay rollo bollo ejem……………

-AAAAAAA, es verdad!!!!!-dijo Shikamaru-Tu no le estabas hablando a el…solo estabas hablando contigo misma….CLAAAARO

Entre todo este embrollo, Ino estaba haciendo su trabajo…

-Aquí estoy, filmando al sasusaku….-dijo a la camara- Esto es una mision de alto riesgo, no tengo que ser descubierta…

-Ino, deja de hacer el imbecil y levantate-dijo Kakashi-Y no juegues con camaras, que son demasiado complicadas para ti…

-NO, ME HAN DESCUBIERTO! LA MISION AL GARETE!

-Kakashi, ya nos podemos ir a casa????-dijo un personaje de Relleno-Es que mi mami me esta esperando con la cena…

-A mi no, a mi me dijo que podia tardar lo que quisiera-dijo otro personaje de Relleno-Es que se tiene que ir con un amigo suyo a un hotel mientras mi papa esta trabajando…

-Bueno, veo que vuestros padres estan muy ocupados...ejem...y yo tambien lo estare esta noche…asi que los que os vais a casa, iros ya, y los que no, tambien-dijo Kakashi-Que yo he quedado con una tia super-buena en un hotel...Por ciero, el personaje de relleno del de la madre que le ponia los cuernos al padre…

-El que????Que cuernos ni que astas????-dijo este

-Bueno, tu se ve que no te enteras, pero bueno…solo era para decirte que te subo la nota!!!

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada…

-Tu no, pero tu madre si…-dijo Kakashi-Bueno, podeis iros a casa…

Todos: …….ejem pervertido ejem …………

-Por cierto, antes de que nos vayamos…-dijo Ino- Kakashi, me podrias decir el numero que has comprado, y que crees que ganara, en el sorteo del combote de esta noche de la once????

-Eh???Yo????Pues digo que es el….

---pasemos a la imaginación de kakashi---

Salen dos tias en bolas y….

-Los numeros del triple son…el 6…el 9…y el 6 muac-dijo una de ellas

-Los numeros del doble son…el 9…y el 6…macizo….-dijo la otra

-El reintegro es el…..9….ammmmm(orgasmo exagerado)-dijo la primera

-Y la combola es el….6….postura sexy, de esas que se le empina a cualquira

-Y el unico acertante es Hatake Kakashi….

-Y su premio es una noche con nosotras…a solas….buenorro

-Emmm, pues yo….-cierta cosa se le ha empinado-…encantado….

-Ufff, que calor hace aquí…por que no te quitas algo???-dijo, bajandole los pantalones

-Si, es verdaaaaaad…ayyyyy…ahhhhh….siii….que redondos que son tus pechos…

---fuera de su imaginación---

-Kakashi, le estas tocando los pechos a Kurenai, la secretaria…-dijo Ino

-Que????? Estoooo, es un malentendido…..yo no queria….-dijo sin soltar sus pechos

-KAKASHI, ERES UN CABRON!-dijo, pegandole una bofetada-Pero quiero que vengas esta noche a mi casa para recibir un castigo ejemplar…

-Pero esta noche he quedado….

-Pues tendras que cancelarlo!-dijo Kurenai-Ala, adios!

-Bueeeeeno, personaje de relleno, te quedas sin nota buena, lo siento….y los demas, ios a casa de una maldita vez!!!Vengaaa, desfilando! UN, DOS, UN, DOS!

-Vaaale…-dijeron todos al unisono

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura, corriendo, se fue de camino a su casa. Atraveso un callejón oscuro por el que siempre tenia que pasar para llegar al infierno de su madre. Entonces se acordo del primer dia de su regla:

_FLASHBACK:_

-_JOJOJO, por fin mi hijita es una mujercita, JOJOJO!!!(no la confindais con "papa noel", eh?)-dijo la madre de Sakura, gritando por toda la calle._

_-Mama, me encantaria que cerrases la boca…-dijo Sakura, mas roja que un tomate_

_-Pero por que quieres que oculte que eres virgen, pero que ya puedes tener hijos????_

_-Mama…-dijo Sakura, hirviendo de ira_

_Toda la gente que se encontraba alrededor comenzo a reir. Un graciosillo se atrevio a decir "Le importaria prestarme a su hija para que me la tire esta noche???", pero Sakura lo fulmino con una de sus miradas, asi que este se callo._

(nota del autor v.2.: me acuerdo de alguien que me pregunto porque le hago yo esto a Sakura, y yo vuelvo a responder…porque a veces tengo que descargar mi rabia con alguien, y la pobre Sakura se lleva too el sermón MUAJAJAJAJA)

_-Tambien recuerdame que te tengo que comprar compresas Evax & Go, te sentiras mas limpia, te sentiras mas bien…_

_-Uy, con que Haruno ya esta en edad de tener Mini-Sakuras, eh?-dijo una voz misteriosa-Si el soportar a una pija es demasiado, soportar a dos sera mas que jodido…pobre "papa", seguro que se suicida al ver que su hija nace con maquillaje puesto…yo en su lugar me suicidaria…-la gente empezo a reir y a partirse el culo con el comentario de ese chico_

_-Mierda…MIERDA, MIERDA Y MAS MIERDA!-dijo Sakura_

_-Sakura, este no es el chico del que tanto me hablas????_

_-Ehh? Yo? Que va!-contesto ella frenéticamente-ESTE ES UN MALPARIDO Y UN CABRON!_

_-OYE, QUE TU ME JODES TODOS LOS DIAS, INCLUIDO EL DOMINGO, EN EL QUE TE CONECTAS AL MESSENGER Y NO PARAS!-dijo la voz misteriosa, saliendo de las sombras y descubriendo su verdadera identidad: Sasuke Uchiha!_

_-GRRRRRR-dijo Sakura_

_-GRRRRRR-dijo Sasuke_

_-TE MATOOOOOOOO-dijeron los dos, y se lanzaron el uno a por el otro_

_END FLASHBACK:_

_Uff, recuerdo que al dia siguiente todos sabian lo de mi intimidad…_Penso Sakura

Mientras cavilaba, llego a su casa y entro.

-MAMAAAAA! YA HE VUELTOOOOO!-grito a os cuatro vientos

Como nadie le contesto, ella subio a su cuarto, pero oyo unos gritos muy extraños…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH…..

_QUE DEMONIOS ERA ESO????_Penso, al tiempo que cogia el bate de beisbol de su padre

Sigio avanzando y se dio cuenta de que los gritos provenian de la habitación de sus padres. Oyo que los gritos no cesaban, asi que decidio esperar un rato mas, a ver si podia descubrir algo.

-AHHHHHHH…MAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSS….

_Tengo que entrar!_

-FUERA DE MI CASA, LADRONES!!!!!!!-dijo, abriendo la puerta y alzando el bate.

Lo que se encontro no lo habria soñado nunca. Era su padre montado encima de su madre, y, por lo que pudo ver, los dos estaban desnudos.

-PERO QUE COJONES ESTABAIS HACIENDO???????-grito

-Emmm, …..llamando a la cigüeña para tener mas hijitos????-dijo su padre

-No, yo diria que estabais llamando a "tarzan" para que entrase en la "jungla"-dijo-Pero ahora da igual. Os queria preguntar si trabajais esta noche…

-Ahh, yo si…yo tengo que ir a la oficina para ayudarle a la secretar….digoooooo a mi jefe!-dijo el padre

-Y yo tengo que ir a una despedida de sol….digoooooo a jugar al parchis con la tia pepa…..-dijo la madre

-Ah, que bien, porque yo he quedado con Sasu…digooooo con Hinata-dijo rapidamente Sakura

(conclusión: de tal palo, tal astilla…)

-Ah, pues es mejor que nos vayamos preparando-dijo su padre, y todos salieron de su habitación.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Punto de vista de Sasuke

Sasuke ya habia llegado a casa y ya estaba en su habitación, cuando oyo una conversación telefonica:

-Es esta la linea caliente xXx???-pregunto su padre por el telefono

-Papa, que haces???-pregunto Sasuke

-Pueees…..encargar una pizza buenisima, calentisima y mas buena que el chocolate, jeje-dijo- Ah, perdon, lleveme una pizza a mi casa de jamon y queso-dijo, y colgo

Al otro lado del telefono se pudo oir: "Pero si yo cobro por minutos, cabron!"

-Bueeeeno, Sasuke, espero que te haya ido bien la acampada. Ah, yo esta noche no estare y tu madre dijo que se iba con mi hermana…..lo que me extraña, porque yo no tengo hermana….-dijo-Pero bueno, espero que te portes bien…

-Ahhh, vale….-dijo, viendo como su padre se fue corriendo

_Vamos, que se ponen los cuernos mutuamente..._Penso Sasuke

-Psss, Sasuke, ven aquí!-le susurro Itachi

-Que quieres?

-Pues que he alquilado una peli muy "educativa" sobre posturas, quieres verla conmigo???

-No, gracias, en el colegio nos han enseñado ya…-dijo

-Ah, bueno, pues voy a devolverla…y esta noche no estare, que me voy con una amiga mia…

-Vale, pero usa el preservativo

-Calla, que tu no sabes na…-dijo, y se fue corriendo

_Bueno, me he quedado solo…ahora lo preparare todo…_

(nota del autor: ya se que hay muchas, no, MUCHISIMAS infidelidades, pero que le haremos???)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke ya estaba listo: se habia puesto AXE por todos los rincones de su cuerpo y la cena estaba lista. Solo faltaba el postre…

DING, DONG, DANG

_Bien, el postre ya ha llegado! _Penso

Fue a abrir la puerta y ahí la vio

-Ho..ho..hola, Sakura-dijo

-Hola, Sasu-chan, ya estoy aquí-dijo, entrando

-Emmm, vale….estoooo, quieres cenar????

-No, ya he cenado..pero gracias

_QUE CABRONA, Y YO ESTOY DOS HORAS PARA COCINAR EL POLLO A LA NARANJA ESE!!!!!!_

-No, da igual, no pasa nada…-dijo Sasuke, disimulando-Oye, voy a ver que numero ha ganado el sorteo de la loteria…

-Ahh, vale…

Sasuke encendio la televisión y cambio del canal porno favorito de su hermano a antena 3. Justamente estaban acabando el telediario e iban a hacer el sorteo del combo:

_-El numero ganador es el:_

_-Los numeros del triple son…el 6…el 9…y el 6_

_-Los numeros del doble son…el 9…y el 6…_

_-El reintegro es el…..9…._

_-Y la combola es el….6_

_-Y el unico acertante es Hatake Kakashi…._

-QUEEEEEEE? ESE PERVERTIDO HA GANADO?????-dijo Sasuke

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Kakashi

-SIIII, HE GANADO!!!!!!!

-No te emociones y sigue limpiando mi cuarto!-dijo Kurenai

-Claro que si, tetuda…..digoooooo Kurenai

-Que acabas de decir?????

-Nada, nada…

-De verdad crees que soy tetuda????-dijo Kurenai, posando en modo sexy

-Ehhh, pues, estooooooo….

-Vaya por dios…asi que acabo de ver a un Kakashi desconcertado, eh?-dijo Kurenai-Yo creia que eras cabron, pervertido, borde…

-Pero que demonios dices? Si yo….-se callo al ver que Kurenai se estaba quitando la parte de arriba y se estaba quedando en sujetador-Si yo….si yo….

-Deja de disimularlo, Kakashi, si tu te mueres por mi…por que no pasas la noche conmigo????Creo que no tenias nada que hacer…

-Yo?Claro…Clar…claro que no…yo encantado…-dijo este tartamudeando

-No hace calor aquí? Por que no te quitas esa camisa tan incomoda???-dijo, acercandose a Kakashi- O no, mejor te la quito yo…-dijo, desabrochandosela

(nota del autor: botan-chan22, Kakashi te esta siendo infiel!!!!xDxD)

-Ku..ku..kurenai

UNOS 5 MINUTOS DESPUES:

-SIIIIIII…KA…KA…KAKASHI, SIGUEEEEEE

-AHHHHHH, SIIIIII….

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Sasuke y con Sakura:

Estos ya habian pasado a la accion. Se habian trasladado al cuarto de Sasuke y se estaban quitando la ropa.

-Sas…sas..sasuke! Seguro que tienes proteccion???-dijo Sakura

-Si…Kakashi me dio uno…-dijo el, entre besos (eso explica lo de la conversación Kakashi-Sasuke)

Sasuke se metio la mano en el bolsillo y saco un condon Durex ultracomodo.

Después de diez minutos de morreo, se empezaron a quitar mas y mas ropa, hasta quedarse en interiores. Solo una barrera de tela separaba a Sasuke de Sakura.

-Sakura, seguro que quieres esto???-pregunto Sasuke

-Si…por favor…-dijo ella

Sasuke empezo a ponerse el preservativo y entonces…

-MIERDA, NO ME CABE! ES DEMASIADO PEQUEÑO!-grito Sasuke

-Y no tienes una talla mayor???

-No, es la mas grande que hay! (joder, que tio mas bestia)

-Bueno, lo tendremos que dejar aquí por hoy…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA LOS LECTORES:

No he hecho un lemon por las siguientes razones:

-No tenia pensado hacer un lemon.

-Esto esta en "Rated T", vamos, no recomendado para menores de 13 años, y yo no queria cambiarlo porque ya tenia pensado este. (nota del autor: para los pervertidos que querian un lemon, nos os preocupeis, que a lo mejor hago uno para navidades…)

-YO MISMO TENGO 13 AÑOS, asi que, como he dicho entes, el lemon, para Navidad!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche lo unico que se oia en Konoha eran orgasmos y gemidos.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo con Kakashi:

MEDIA HORA DESPUES DE EMPEZAR:

-AHHHHH….AHHHH…SIGUEEEEEE….

-AHHHHHHH…..SIIIIIIIIII…..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con la madre del personaje de relleno que no sabia lo que significa "poner los cuernos":

-Hnnn, estoy esperando mas de una hora y no viene nadie….GRRRRRRR

En fin, esa noche todo fue un rollo bollo. Hasta los mas peques estaban viendo películas "educativas" que les habia dejado Itachi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Volviendo con Kakashi:

2 horas despues de empezar:

-AHHHHHHHHH...QUE DURA QUE LA TIENESSSSS...SIIIII

-AHHHHHHHH...MAS RAPIDO...AHHHHH

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10 AÑOS DESPUES:

-Uchiha Sasuke, acepta usted como esposa a….-empezo diciendo el cura

-A ver, tronco-dijo Kakashi, el padrino de Sasuke-Dejese de rollos y vaya al grano

-Vale, vale…Sasuke, quieres a Sakura de esp….?

-PUES CLARO QUE QUIERE, JODER! TE HE DICHO QUE VAYAS AL GRANO!!!!

-Vale, tranquilo, señor…

-COMO QUE SEÑOR, QUE YO NO SOY VIEJO, COMO TU!

-Vale, "muchacho"…pero, en nombre de Dios, podria usted dejar de leer "eso" delante de Nuestro Señor

-ERES UN CABRON!ES QUE NO SABES QUE ESTO ES ICHA ICHA PARADAISU EDIOS SASUSAKU V.1.????

-Perdoneme, pero yo creo que usted no deberia de...

-Como estos dos no se casen ahora mismo, te meto la cruz esa que esta en lo mas alto de la iglesia por donde te quepa!

-AAAAHHH, SI, MUCHACHO, ENTENDIDO!…ejem Sasuke, si o no?

-SI!

-Bien, puedes besar a la novia!

-OYE, ESTO ES MACHISMO! QUE PASA, QUE LAS MUJERES NO PODEMOS OPINAR?????-dijo Sakura

-ESO MISMO IBA A DECIR YO!-dijo Ino, la madrina de Sakura

-Es que acaso no me quieres????-dijo Sasuke, asustado

-No, no te quiero…

Sasuke: O.O

-Te adoro, te amo!-dijo, lanzandose a sus brazos

-Bien…os declaro marido y mujer-dijo el cura, llorando de alegria al ver que todo se habia acabado.ToT

-Ahora la foto.-dijo Naruto

-Ino, haz los honores…-dijo Shikamaru

-Bien, pongámonos todos-dijeron Tenten y Neji, cogiendo a su hijo de 8 años (estos fueron directos al grano…)

-Bien, preparados, listos….

-PATATA!-dijeron todos

…

…

…

-Ino, por que tardas tanto????-preguntaron todos

-Emm, estoooo, esque se me ha acabado el carrete…..--U

(que final mas patata, a que si???)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, os ha gustado el fic????Todas las opiniones en los reviews, por favor.

Ahora van las preguntas a los personajes:

E: Si, aquí estoy de vuelta, soy el unico, el incomparable entrevistador que a lo peor se quedara sin trabajo por culpa de botanchan22, que me esta quitando las preguntas guays ToT. Bueno, como mis historias os importan una mierda, empezaremos con las preguntas:

botanchan22 (bueno, botan-chan-24, que se ha cambiado de nick para joderme…): Todas las preguntas para "sasukito" (eso lo ha puesto ella, eh?)

1)cuando te cases con sakura,k nombre te gustaria poner a tu hijo/hija?  
2)k prefieres,niño o niña?  
3)has aprendido mucho y muchas posturas con la pelicula de Icha Icha Paradise?(te haran falta eh?porque DEVERAS "practicar" mucho con sakura ¬)

S: Que preguntas son esas?????Eso es mi intimidad, que aunque sea un personaje de un fin tengo sentimientos! BUENO! Hare una excepcion y os lo contare todo. Me gustaria……tener un hijo y llamarlo Kakashi, asi le ira bien en la vida, ya que podra manosear a botanchan22 (botan-chan-24)xDD. Y lo de las posturas…pues he aprendido la del tigre, la del leon,….bueno, para que te cuento…ya publicare un video inedito sobre posturas y como utilizarlas.

E: por cierto, esto es para ver la reaccion de Sakura: botanchan22 (botan-chan-24) dijo esto: por cierto,besitos,morreos,caricias y todo lo k tu kieras para ti,sasukito(solo para ti eh?¬)

S: QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO, EH??????EL ES MI SASU-CHAN, NO TU SASUKITO, Y YO HAGO CON MI SASU-CHAN LO QUE ME DA LA GANA! CAPICCIE???

E: Bueno, mientras Sasuke esta tranquilizando a Sakura morreandose con ella…uy, perdon, si ya le esta subiendo la minifalda…bueno, da igual. A lo que ibamos, la pregunta numero 2:

Krishi Uchiha dijo esto: i d una vez k sasuke se la lleve a sakura i haiga accion pk si no io misma me encargo d castrarlo ¬¬

S: QUEEEEE????? Sasuke deja de morrear a Sakura y dirige sus manos a su miembro, palpandoselo y rezando para que aun este ahí ufff…que alivio…y siguió porreando a Sakura

E: ejem estamos en la tele, no en un puticlub ejem Pero bueno, sigamos:

La mayoria de fans del sasusaku preguntan por lo que paso "esa" noche, alguien se lo podria expl…

K: SI, YO, EL MAS PERVETIDO DE KONOHA! LO GRABE TODO EN VIDEO Y LO HE COLGADO EN INTERNET!!!MUAJAJAJAJA

S:Kaka, pero si no paso nada…¬¬

K: COMO QUE KAKA?????A VER SI TE LLAMO CARI…A QUE JODE, "CARI"?

S: Bueno, vale. Queridos fans de sasusaku, osea, mis fans, queria deciros que, por desgracia, solo el autor del fic y yo sabiamos lo que habia pasado, pero ahora solo lo sabe el autor ToT

E: Sasuke, venga, vete con Sakura, que yo tengo que seguir. Ahora dejo paso al autor, a sharinghan kakashi, aunque haya estado todo el rato aquí, pero bueno...

SHK: Konichi-wa a todos. Me alegro mucho de que os gustara el fic. Como dije al principio, este es mi primer fic, y solo espero que haya sido como vosotros deseasteis. En este capi todo ha sido un lio, con lo de los cuernos y eso, pero bueno...

Tambien me encanto que os encantara que la hija de perra de Shiori ya este muerta, y lo del club de fans de Kakashi, el que os contrato, tambien.

Por ultimo, gracias a todos por vuestros reviews, opiniones, insultos, tonterias, preguntas, etc: Y cuando digo "a todos", me refiero a todos: Krishi Uchiha, minabi, miry-chan, shihiro san, botan-chan-24 (botanchan22), YijimI, katsura-chan Uchiha, angelito, Vero Malfoy Uchiha, 0o Aiko-chan o0, Hitomi, reichan780, Cristilyn, shihirosan!, Kirasae, alex b, KâïRî, tat-san, Pink Muffin, shi no hime, ..., k2-san, miriam-chan, Rpame, Drea:), SanGo UcHiha.

Por cierto, nota mental: por que cojones os complicais tanto la vida con el nick????? P.D.: perdonad alguna falta de ortografia en vuestro nombre o que, simplemente, n lo haya puesto, que a lo mejor se me ha olvidado…

Para finalizar esto, solo quiero deciros que sois unos jodidos cabrones, los putos amos del mundo y que no me imiteis, que tambien soi un jodido cabron. Traduccion: Sois muy majos y me encanta vuestra forma de ser, pero no me copieis con vuestro Sharingan, que después cateais todas las asignaturas. (bueno, en realidad yo no cateo, pero si no estudiase cinco minutos antes del examen, lo haria)

Seguid leyendo sasusakus, seguid con el club de fans de Kakashi, y seguid leyendo Naruto!

Sayounara!!!


End file.
